


【豹冬】奶爸包养计划

by bluxome168



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-05-30 15:17:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 44,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19405951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluxome168/pseuds/bluxome168
Summary: 总裁豹 x 奶爸冬，先上床后谈恋爱的故事。





	1. Chapter 1

1

“真不敢相信我要去那种地方。”Okoye坐在驾驶位上抱怨。  
“um，如果你是在考虑性别平权问题，其实，那里也有很男性。”

  
回答她的是她的老板T'challa，他正头也不抬地滑着手机。  
年纪轻轻成为Wakanda工业的总裁，归功于T'challa的爷爷当年自主合成了一种新型金属。他给它取名叫振金。振金能广泛运用于重工业，化学业和医疗业，又稳定，各方面都强于同类型金属好几倍。正是靠着它他的家族建立起了现在这个工业帝国。

  
“这不止是平权问题，这很，不体面。”  
Okoye已经在这个家族工作了十年，她早就是T'challa最忠实的工作伙伴和朋友，所以他们之间总是有什么说什么不会遮掩。

  
他们现在正在去的所谓的'那种地方'叫Hydra，一个高档会所，今晚是一月一次的私人聚会。而所谓的私人聚会不过是为有钱人拉皮条的另一个称呼，彼时会有一些政商名流，他们是消费者，对应的是一些需要依靠后台上位或者只是需要钱的“商品”。买卖双方都需要缴纳高额的活动费，而Hydra则是需要保证双方的质量。  
T'challa从来不去参与这种低级活动，虽然他的很多富家子弟朋友都是那里的常客。不过他今天要去堵Alexander Pierce。Pierce最近在招募合伙人进行武器开发，T'challa本来被他的秘书把见面安排到一周以后。但他是谁，他可不愿意排队。

  
两个人沉默着，来到了会所门前，侍者先给了他们红色的身份牌，那象征着他们是“买家”，然后就帮他们停车去了。

  
T'challa和Okoye一进门就开始寻找Pierce，他们看到大厅里穿梭着正装的男男女女，不少带红色身份牌的人T'challa都多多少少见过，而带白色身份牌的，不得不说按照Hydra的标准，确实看上去都让人赏心悦目的。

“Boss，他在3号包厢。”Okoye看了眼手机说。她今天早些时候买通了一个Hydra的服务员。对方正好发了消息过来。  
“谢谢，帮我看着门。”T'challa说着，从她手中接过他从他老爸酒窖里选出的一瓶宝贝陈酿，走去了包厢。

  
Okoye随后坐在了能看到包厢的吧台前，不去看周围的人。因为她一定能看到认识的政商界的精英，为了不让双方尴尬，还是装瞎吧。

  
在接下来的三十分钟里，她拒绝了来搭讪的共两男一女后终于坐不住了。难道自己的红牌不够显眼吗，还是自己看上去像个缺钱的人。Okoye决定如果十分钟内T'challa还不从包厢出来，她就要求他给自己涨30%的工资。  
很可惜的是T'challa在她的计时器停止之前推开了门，还带着胜利的笑容。  
这个幸运的家伙。Okoye念叨了一句。喝完最后一口饮料起身准备和他一起离开。

“早知道我就该等他来求我。”T'challa乐呵呵地说，“原来他本来还打算抱Wakanda工业的大腿，白费了我一瓶好酒。”

经过洗手间的时候T'challa停了下来，"你先去车里等我吧。"

“你快点，别被哪个小妖精勾跑了，你妈妈会杀了我的。”Okoye说着揪下了身上的红牌子就往大门走去了。

T'challa身边从来不缺伴侣，而且质量都高得出奇，他对这种事很习惯了。他母亲在眼睁睁看着他的堂弟和好哥们儿结婚生子后一改往日无所谓的姿态，她威逼利诱地想让T'challa也循着他们的足迹成家，尤其是半年前她丈夫意外去世，她只能把希望寄托在下辈人身上，但都被T'challa一次次地闪躲开。  
T'challa可是个年轻气盛的富家公子，他可不想被束缚住。

  
会所里的卫生间里都有单独隔间，隔间里是一个完整的五星酒店浴室配置。但这么高级的地方，尴尬的是居然隔音很不好，T'challa刚进了门，就听到旁边隔间也进了人，还是两个。  
他本想赶紧解决避免听到什么尴尬的事，却听到那两人好像并不是要“浪漫”，而是在争执。

“嘿，你知道我给你放了多少水你才能进来。被发现我可是要被开除的。”  
听上去是个工作人员，T'challa心想。

“抱歉，但是，我真的不能……”

“你不是需要钱吗？有人看上你你就赶紧和他走啊！”

“不行，我，他……他看到Brock的照片了，他说，他……我不能跟他走。”

“有钱人嘛，你也知道，多多少少都有点怪癖的。”

“……”

“算了算了，我不为难你了，你，你最好不要再拒绝下一个人了，不然有客户和我老板投诉，咱们俩不仅挣不到一分钱还得吃不了兜着走！”

“……我知道了。”

T'challa刚准备默默走掉的时候，好巧不巧，隔壁隔间里的两人也走了出来。最开始说话的果然是个工作人员，他穿着会所的制服，瞥见了T'challa的红牌子，立刻从洗手间跑了出去。留着另一个别着白色身份牌的人站在原地。  
那个男人低着头，棕色的头发有点长和缺少打理，散落在脸的一侧。他穿着不合身的西装，露着白晃晃的脚脖子，和一双显然不搭的球鞋。

  
T'challa发誓他没有要盯着他看，但是那个男人的手机屏幕突然亮了，屏幕上是一个黑色卷发的小男孩，这应该就是他们刚才提到的Brock？T'challa心想。他以为来的人都是缺少资源的小明星，怎么居然还有，家长？  
他完全没注意自己是在盯着那人想的这些，那人突然抬起头，眼睛对上了他。

  
T'challa不得不承认，那是个长得很好看的男人，或者，男孩子？因为他看上去很年轻。他的眼睛又大又水汪汪的，颜色是鼠尾草绿，长睫毛扑闪扑闪的，像风拂过的细草尖。嘴唇润润红红，下巴上还有一条浅浅的沟。他看到T'challa在看他的手机屏幕，立刻警觉地把手机藏到身后，像一只受惊的猫一样闪躲着。  
T'challa明明知道自己该立刻掉头走开，但他却开口了。

  
“那是你的小孩吗？”T'challa问。

  
显然那人并不想和他聊这个，但想起刚才已经答应了绝对不能再拒绝金主，还是配合地点了点头。  
长得好看的花花公子四处留情的T'challa见过不少，不过反过来的倒没见过。他突然产生了好奇心，而且，这人长得，也挺符合他的审美。

  
“你叫什么名字？”T'challa又问。  
“James……”  
T'challa转过身，停了一下，好像在等那人跟上自己。  
“把你的牌子摘下来James。”  
谁知道那是不是他的名字，不过无所谓。他心想  
“跟我走。”

Okoye不知道她老板在洗手间发生了什么，但是看到他和一个男人一起出来时，她确实没反应过来。两年前T’challa的父亲意外去世后，他和当时的女友分了手，从那以后他的生活重心完全倒在了工作上，Okoye也没再他身边见过谁。但是偏偏今晚，偏偏这个鬼地方，他居然随手“捡了”个男孩子。

  
“Okoye，你先回家吧。”她的老板对她说，“我叫司机来接我。”

“好的boss。”她没有多问，也没什么好问的，毕竟大家都是有生理需求的。

不一会儿，一辆车停到T’challa跟前，他示意James坐进去，自己坐到了他旁边。不过他上车以后再也没有和他说话，而是拿出手机，敲敲打打了起来。

  
汽车驶入了一片高级住宅区。在纽约，如果你想知道哪桩房子的人富有，就看他家的草地有多大。而在这里，房子前的草坪大得，简直可以和高尔夫球场相比。  
汽车驶入大门，穿过长长的草坪和树丛，沿着弯路开上了半山腰。下车后，T’challa明显感觉旁边的人有点被震惊到，不过还是可以看出来他在努力地掩饰自己的表情。

  
他在前面走着，那个男孩子就乖乖地跟在他身后，直到进入一个大房间。这里不是T’challa的卧室，只是一间客房。T’challa指了指卫生间，对他说。

  
“进去洗干净，在这里等我。”

  
没一会儿，T’challa从自己的浴室穿着浴袍出来了，他看到那男孩站在洗手间门口，正慌忙地擦着头发。他一屁股坐在躺椅上，又拿出了手机，边在上面划着边说。

  
“你知道该干什么吧。”

  
然后过了一阵，他发现对面的人居然一动不动，便把头从手机上抬起来。

  
“没听到我说话吗？”他有点严肃地问道。

  
那人这才慢慢地向他走过来，然后低头开始解浴袍。

  
“哗”的一下，衣服掉到地毯上，男孩子全身赤裸地站在他面前，却不好意思似的用手捂住了下面。  
T’challa打量了一下这副身体。看着他很瘦的样子，其实很结实。身上的肌肉若隐若现，双腿又白又长，不是枯燥的瘦骨嶙峋，而是有完美的肌肉线条，却又不过于发达。他觉得有点意外，因为要锻炼成这样一副躯体，可不是一天两天小成本的事。

  
“怎么了，没跟人上过床吗?”T‘challa不耐烦地问。  
那人居然开始支支吾吾起来。

  
“um……um……我自己解决过，几次……”  
这什么回答。T’challa心想。  
“你不是连小孩都有了吗？”  
“他……他是我朋友的小孩，被我领养的……”

  
什么？！T’challa瞬间觉得被骗了。他今晚本来只是想让这个美人儿给自己放松下，毕竟他这半年都没有正经地和别人上过床。顺便做个慈善。现在发现居然领了个处回来，这意味着他根本不知道怎么取悦人啊，想到这他想退货的心都有了。  
那人好像看到了他脸上的无语，连忙说。

  
“对不起，别赶我走，我……我知道要怎么做。”  
他看着T’challa无动于衷，接着祈求到。  
“求你了，我会让你高兴的。”

  
T’challa叹了口气，眼睛又移到手机上，一副，“随你便”的姿态。

  
突然，他的手机被一把拿开了。只见那人一下坐上了他的大腿，抱着他的脸就开始亲。T’challa被他逗乐了，因为他的吻毫无技巧。他只感觉对方温热的嘴唇在自己脸上漫无目的地游走，像乱舔人的小狗一样。T’challa只能用手扣住他的后脑勺，含住他的嘴开启了一个深吻。那人学得很快，他知道了T’challa的动作后，开始回吻他。他向T’challa伸出舌头，吮吸着他的嘴唇，好像在拼命地证明自己。在T’challa意犹未尽的时候，那人又突然移开头，开始转向他的脖子，然后迅速向下。他感觉那人解开了自己的浴袍，然后停顿了一下。

  
T’challa还完全没有兴奋起来，身下的巨物也没有抬头的架势，那人开始亲吻他的大腿内侧，从吮吸变成轻轻的啃咬。这个动作本来没有什么，但他的头发散落在T’challa身下，若有若无地刺挠着他的皮肤，他竟然硬了。  
T’challa不耐烦地用手把他的头发狠狠地往后扒着，强迫着他靠近自己的性器，但他明显感到手上有一丝被抗拒的力量。他有点发火了，但那人突然抬起头看着他，眼睛睁得大大的，像个委屈的小动物，T’CHALLA觉得他是故意的，但他看着是那么不经意，而且自己居然还吃那一套。他看着那湿润饱满的嘴唇，没忍住，拉着那人的头发又吻了上去。他突然决定就不让他用嘴了，虽然事后他反应过来他才是花钱找乐子那个人。

  
T’challa拉扯着他站起来，边吻他的脖子手边在那人身体上探索着。他的肌肉摸起来手感刚刚好，窄腰翘臀，皮肤有着属于年轻人的紧致。T’challa用手指从他的脖子开始摸索，直到乳尖和小腹。房间里灯光昏暗，但他还是注意到，这人身上其实有一些深深浅浅的伤疤。他也许根本不是个处男，而是个喜欢和别人玩SM的小骗子。T’challa心想。但是看着他那副不好意思的样子和简单挑逗下变得迷离的双眼，真的不像一个有经验的人。他越发觉得好奇了。  
T’challa把他扔到床上，从抽屉里拿出一管润滑剂，涂了一手，就开始往那人的后穴探去。

  
“你放松点。”T’challa的手指毫不留情地在他的体内扩张着，他不认为自己有施虐倾向，不知道是不是因为禁欲太久，还是他总觉得这个人有一种他控制不住的气质，他自己都感觉到自己的心急。  
他已经伸了三只手指进去，身下的人手不知道往哪放，显然他想做推开的动作，但他知道不能，只能虚空地架在T’challa和自己身体中间。T’challa一只手抓着他的头，把他按在自己胸前。他闻到了那人身上沐浴露的薄荷味。另一只手着急地扶着自己的性器开始往里顶。

  
本来那人的后穴本就没有完全扩张开，进入的瞬间他的身体立刻收紧了，T’challa甚至被他夹得有点疼。

  
“我让你放松点。” T’challa声音都有点断断续续的，狠狠地说。

  
身下的人开始轻轻地颤抖，害羞和疼痛让他没有从T’challa胸前抬起头。

  
“等……等等……疼……”他沉重地喘着气，闷闷地说，双手紧紧环抱住T’challa，以为那样能减轻痛感似的。

  
“你放松就不疼了，屁股别用力。”T’challa继续说。他今天居然花钱来教别人怎么上床，总觉得怎么想怎么亏。

  
随后他没有动，等着那人渐渐放松下来。  
就这样两人僵持了过了十几秒。

  
“你是做什么的？”T’challa突然问。  
那人似乎没料到他会这么说，不过回答问题确实转移了一些注意力。  
“Target，摆货。”（Target，美国大型零售百货。）  
“别告诉我你的一身肌肉和疤是摆货摆出来的。”  
今天晚上他的每个回答都让T’challa觉得意想不到且好笑。看来这小东西嘴里没有一句实话。  
“你……你不喜欢吗？我……不给打折的……”

  
T’challa一下笑了出来。

  
“腿，缠着我的腰。”他指挥道。

  
那人乖乖地曲起长腿扣在了他腰上，这个动作确实有助于放松，T’challa感觉他已经没有刚才那么紧了，便开始浅浅地动了起来。  
他的身体灼热又紧致，T’challa有点迷失其中，动作也越来越粗暴。汗水从身下的人额头上冒出来，有一滴滴进了眼睛里。他想伸手去抹，T’challa却死死地抓着他双手的手腕压在他头顶，一点没有要放手的意思。  
眼睛被刺激地漾满了泪水，那人使劲挤了下眼睛缓解不适，却还是不舒服。他小声地呻吟着，想把手脱离出来。T’challa看他眼睛都变红了，用空着的那只手帮他抹了一把，然后情不自禁地吻上了他的眼角。  
T’challa下身的动作更深入了，好像碰到了那人最敏感的地方。那人瞬间张开嘴，一声呻吟在无意识中脱口而出。

  
听到自己的声音后他好像觉得有点不可思议和羞耻，瞬间瞪大了眼睛，然后使劲咬住了下嘴唇努力不再发出声音。T’challa对他的反应很满意，便记住了那个位置，恶意地继续去蹂躏它。  
后穴的刺激让那人的前面也有了反应，但他的手却还在被禁锢着。他开始稍微地扭动身子表示抗议，却被T’challa一把狠狠地按住了小腹。

  
“干什么。”T’challa明知故问。  
那人松开了牙齿，下唇已经被咬得快要流出血来。  
“求你了……碰碰它……”  
T’challa丝毫不理会他。  
“求求……求求你了……”T’challa的手离他那里是那么近，却完全没有要去帮他的意思。  
“……难受……难受……”  
“乖，一会儿就好了。”T’challa抓住他的头发，强迫他抬起头看自己而不是看着下面继续寻求帮助。

  
T’challa频率越来越快地抽插着，享受着这副躯体带给他的欲罢不能的快感，但对那人来说却是层层叠加的痛苦。他终于开始皱起眉浅浅呜咽起来。T’challa不想看他那故作可怜的样子，把他的脸按回自己的胸前，只管下身累积的欲望，然而他却越哭越猛烈，整个人都开始一抽一抽的。  
T’challa觉得马上自己就高潮了，但是感觉自己胸前湿了一大片。居然又妥协了。他放慢了些动作，看着他泪眼朦胧地求自己。

  
“求你了……碰……碰一下……呜……求你了……”  
T’challa不得不叹了口气，伸出手，握住了他的性器。  
“我真是遇到天敌了……”他无奈的小声叨叨了一句。

  
他握着那人的性器撸动了几下，还恶意地用力揉搓它的头部，那人一下就射了出来，精液溅到了他自己的小腹和T’challa的手上。同时绞紧的后穴刺激得T’challa也差点缴械。  
“你还真是个处啊，这么快就射了。”T’challa终于松开了一直抓着他手腕的手，随便揪起床单上擦了擦。  
那人的手腕已经被抓得通红，他刚得到松懈，第一反应是用胳膊挡住自己的脸。  
“这么大个人，高潮还害羞。”T’challa抓紧他的腰，最后冲刺起来。那看上去有些消退但还保持着形状的腹肌确实让T’challa爱不释手。他不是没和男孩子上过床，但这人和他见过的男孩子都不一样，也许自己碰惯了技术老道的，这种生涩的对他来说太有新鲜感。

  
T’challa这样想着，在他身体里高潮了。射精持续了好一会儿，他用力地抵着对方的额头，掐着他的下巴逼他和自己接吻。  
一会儿过后，他抬起头来，看到那人嘴唇已经被咬破了，一点血沾在下唇，看着竟是那么妖艳。他还有好多问题想问他，甚至有点还想再和他来一轮，但他还记得自己有工作没做完。总裁大人可从来没在凌晨两点之前放松过。只得站起身，把安全套打了个结随手扔进垃圾桶，随手披上了浴袍。  
“洗手间随便用，然后司机会送你回家。”他头也没回地说。


	2. 2

Bucky听到那人走了，丝毫没有多留一会儿的意思，反而放松了一下。他没有打算和这个他刚认识了一会儿却蹭了对方一身JING YE的人做过多交流。

他揉了揉眼睛，身下的大床舒适得让他一点儿都不想起来。他今天上了一天的班，因为今天组里有人临时调休所以为了多拿那份工钱他从早上5点工作到了晚上8点，然后就去了Hydra，又经过刚才的释放他特别想倒头就睡。

但是他必须回家了。

他挪下了床，腰上和大腿上已经出现了几块淤青，身后火辣辣地疼，却还是迅速走到了洗手间从衣服里拿出手机。他看到两条信息，一条是Sharon发来的，说“他睡了，我等你回来再走。”另一条则是刚收到的，是他今晚的报酬，那漂亮的数字是他半年的工资，足以cover一份豪华的儿童医疗保险和那所私立小学的学费。

Bucky的表情终于舒展了。他冲了个澡洗掉汗水和自己的体液，穿好了衣服往楼下走去。

这个房子大得过分，也安静地吓人。

可能有钱人就喜欢这种感觉。他心想。

他觉得没有必要和他的金主道别了，更别说他根本不知道那个人在哪，而且说实话，他希望这辈子都不要再见到他。

司机恭敬地帮他开了车门要了地址，还问了他是否喜欢爵士乐，随后便调好音乐安静地开始开车。

现在已经过了晚上12点，Bucky觉得眼睛都睁不开了，但是他又掏出手机看了看收款信息，好像不再看一眼钱就会消失一样，然后他就抓着手机睡着了。

感觉还没一会儿，Bucky就觉得有人在轻声叫醒他。他已经到了自己的公寓楼下。他道了谢，发现已经快2点了，他明早还要送Brock去preschool（上小学之前上的那个），幸亏明天的班是下午的，他中午还能带他去吃披萨。

他这样想着，轻轻地打开门，Sharon在客厅的沙发躺着。她是城里大学的在校生，住在他隔壁，是他能找到最靠谱且便宜的保姆了，而且Brock喜欢她。

“你才回来啊。”Sharon听到声音，抓着外套醒了过来。

“抱歉让你待这么晚，今天这几个小时我算双倍给你。”Bucky压低声音说道。

“没事，我先回去了。明天见。”她眼睛半睁着，好像根本没有醒过来一样，晃晃悠悠地回了对面的公寓。

Bucky轻轻地推开了一扇挂着花花绿绿恐龙海报的房间门，床上睡着一个黑色卷发的小男孩。Bucky看了他一眼，只是为了看一眼，好像看这一眼是他的任务一样。而这不仅仅是他的任务，更是他的债，他要用这一辈子来偿还了。

在这个周围没有乱七八糟流浪汉，环境算不错的地段，他不愿意花钱租两个卧室的房子，所以他的“卧室”只是在客厅里用屏风隔出来的一个空间。他鞋子都没脱，倒头栽进被子里。这一晚上的荒唐事让时间显得格外漫长，他闭上眼睛，以为会立马睡着，眼前却出现了刚才那个人。

他埋在他身体里时在他耳边的粗喘，还有他粗鲁地揪住他的头发却温柔地叫他“宝贝儿”。Bucky从没把自己定义为异性恋或者同性恋，他相信他会喜欢他喜欢的人。他第一次和男人上床，第一次被一个男人进入，虽然过程让他觉得无比羞耻，但那些温存的瞬间却又让他觉得脸红。他什么时候变成一个会脸红的人了，他自己都感到惊讶。

他用那晚挣来的钱顺利地给Brock买了最好的儿童医疗保险，然后在网上把之前的小学学费付好了。明年春天，Brock就上小学了，他们之前去那所私立学校看过，校长是个很有涵养的，思想先进的年轻女人，去那里上学的家庭也都是中产阶级。Bucky从小都是在社区学校里上学，反而因此接触到了鱼龙混杂的人，早早得到了不少生存经验。但他不喜欢Brock去那种地方，他也不想Brock变得和他一样，虽然他爸爸如果还在，一定会像往常一样嘲讽自己，但是反正他也不在了。

当Bucky以为自己这辈子都不会再见到那个人的时候。他觉得老天一定是在和他开玩笑。

他找不到他的军牌了。

该死的！他在心里咒骂着。他其实有点记得那晚自己把它从自己脖子上摘掉了，但是不记得有没有戴回去。他抱着最后一点希望把家里翻了个底朝天，连洗手间的地漏都拆开看了，依旧没有找到。

Bucky在心里抱怨着自己的愚蠢，现在他要怎么办，直接找去人家家要吗？他根本不知道那栋房子的地址，更别说他连大门都进不去的。他突然发现他连那个人的名字都不知道。

那是Brock那不负责任的老爸留给自己的唯一遗物，他还决定在Brock成年的时候送给他。他必须把军牌找回来。

Bucky最后的计划是找到那个在Hydra工作的朋友问他要那天全部的宾客名单然后挨个在网上搜。虽然那听上去衰爆了，但是真的没有别的办法了。

等等，虽然不知道那个人的名字，但是他好像听到他叫的那位同行的女士的名字。Bucky旧时的职业素养让他从记忆里翻出了那个名字。

Okoye还是Okayo的。

叫这个名字的人应该没有几个。

他立刻打开手机开始搜索‘new york’‘okoy’，果然一下就搜到了。

包含‘Wakanda’‘振金’‘武器’‘医疗’等词的信息一下蹦了出来。他也立刻看到了那张他看到依然会脸红尴尬的脸。

T’challa。

那个人的名字。

Bucky决定豁出去了，他下午下了班要直接去公司找他。幸亏今天Sharon有空，他叫她帮忙接了Brock去看电影。

赶紧把东西拿回来，绝对老死不相往来了。Bucky心想。

“Boss？”

“T’challa!”Okoye拿文件敲了敲他的桌子。

“想什么呢，心不在焉的。”

T’challa捏了捏手里的军牌。

他叫人去了Hydra，找到那晚和那个自称James的人谈过话的服务生打听他的信息。包括他的电话和工作地点。他居然花了10分钟在犹豫是打电话给他还是去假装偶遇。Okoye注意到他的反常，还以为他出了什么事。

“你遇到麻烦了吗？”她看着她的老板拿着手机犹豫不决的，问道。

“um，没有，不算。”

“你知道你看起来像什么吗？”Okoye好像在脑袋里思索着什么形象。

“像……怎么说，哦，思春的高中生。”

“Hey！”T’challa拒绝地喊道，他思春，谁有那本事能让他思春！

“今天我要早走，提前告诉你一声。”

Okoye撇嘴看了他一眼，还说不像。

Bucky导了两次地铁才来到曼哈顿。Wakanda大厦傲视群雄地矗立在高楼大厦中间。

夸张。

这是他对这个地方的印象。

Bucky有点手足无措了，因为进门都需要安检和刷卡，他过了安检，却在刷卡口停住了。

他尴尬地走去前台，一个年轻漂亮的黑人女孩子微笑着接待了他。

“你好，我，我找，T’challa。”

显然小姑娘不是很习惯听别人这么叫她老板的名字，不过她还是保持微笑地说。

“您预约的名字是？”

“um，我没有预约，我就是，找他有点小事。”

“不好意思。先生。没有预约您是没法进去的。”

Bucky环顾了一下四周。也是，这么大的公司，肯定不会随便让人进去闲逛。他看着对方笑盈盈地看着他，知道自己也是有优势的。毕竟以前工作的时候，一旦需要用美男计，同伴们都会把他推出去。

他整理了一下表情，低了低身子抬起大眼睛柔声说。

“我知道，你工作也不容易，但是，你就帮我问问他在不在，问完我就不打扰你了，拜托拜托。”

对方似乎觉得问一下也不是什么过分的事，便在他恳求的眼神中拿起电话。

“女士，boss现在在忙吗？”

“没有。”他不仅没在忙，他一天都在走神。Okoye心想。“有事吗？”

Bucky小声地和她比划着。“James。James。”

“哦，有位叫James的先生在楼下……”

“James？我不记得有这个预约啊。”Okoye说着打开了电脑上的表格。“James什么？”

“James？你说James?”T’challa正好从办公室走出来，就听到Okoye说出了这个名字。

“你约了人啊。怎么没有记录。”

“他在楼下？我先走了，你自己下班吧。”

什么鬼。Okoye看着他慌慌张张的样子，表示费解。

“抱歉。”电话就那样被挂断了，前台小姑娘不好意思地耸了耸肩。

Bucky道了谢，转身朝大门走去。这下只能溜进停车场了。他心想。还得趁大老板没离开的时候。

“James.”

突然他听到有人喊他。他不习惯被叫那个名字。但他能知道那是在叫他。

他抬起头，看到自己要找的那个人一步步向他走来，自己却呆在了原地。

“找我有事吗？”T’challa明知故问地说。他的手在口袋里碰了碰那枚军牌。

“Hi……你好……”Bucky犹犹豫豫地打着招呼。“我……我……”

“我下班了，边走边说吧。”T’challa没等他说话，就自顾自地往外面走去，他知道，对方一定会跟过来的。

他的车已经被开到了街边，他看都没往后看，上了车却没有立刻点火。他用余光看到那人已经追了过来，却站住了。

T’challa摇下车窗。

“上来吧？又不会吃了你。”

毕竟Bucky东西都还没拿到，他也不可能扭头就走。虽然他根本没有计划和他做过多交流，还是拉开了车门坐了进去。

他的安全带还没扣好，T’challa就踩下了油门。

“我……我上次，有东西落到你家了。”Bucky终于开口说。

“是么，”T’challa说。“很贵重吗？还专门跑来。”

“算是吧。”

T’challa看过军牌上的名字。

Brock Rumlow。

他不知道那是谁，不过他隐约记得，Bucky手机背景的那个小孩就叫这个名字。看来他们的关系很不一般。

“正好我要回家，你去找找看吧。”

“啊？哦。”

Bucky本来以为让他家的随便哪个管家阿姨找到寄给他就好，现在怎么又莫名其妙地和他回家了啊。算了，东西能拿到就好。

很快，他又来到了那个以为再也不会来的大宅子。

“你们家，只有你在住吗？”

Bucky好奇地问。

“暂时是。”T’challa随手把外套一扔。“我母亲和妹妹最近在非洲探望我爷爷，那是他的故乡。”

他说着，直接领着Bucky进了餐厅。他还帮Bucky拉开了椅子。

“你是客人，当然吃了饭再走啊。”

Bucky还以为自己拿了东西就可以赶紧离开，但是感觉自己总是像被赶上架的鸭子。他迷迷糊糊地坐了下来，侍者像等着他们一样，已经开始上菜了。

“多吃些蛋白质，你的肌肉已经开始消退了。一定是吃碳水太多了。”T’challa边说边切着自己盘子里的牛肉。

Bucky听到他这么说，脸腾的一下红了。

“那笔钱，有帮助到你吗？”T’challa又问。

“是的。帮了我很大的忙。”饭菜真的很可口，Bucky认真地吃着。他今天急着给Brock带午餐三明治，自己只有时间准备了两片面包，他早就饥肠辘辘了。

“养小孩的经济和精神成本都太高了，我堂弟最近刚刚当了父亲。我了解。以你的工作，压力不会很大吗？”T’challa想起他说他在Target工作。一个在百货超市工作的单身父亲，怎么可能能好好地抚养小孩。

“我还有不少兼职。”Bucky说。

“包括Hydra?”

Bucky停了一下，抬起头，眉间多了点怒气。

“我就去过那么一次而已。也不会再去了。”

T’challa也不知道自己为什么要问他那个问题。不过听他这么说，不知为何心里舒坦了不少。

“我给你个提议吧，你以后可以赚更多倍的钱，却不用花那么多时间兼职，你和你的小孩也能有更多相处的机会。”

Bucky咽下了嘴里的食物。

“不要跟我说是去买彩票，我运气差得很。”

T’challa笑了。

“当然不是。”

“我花钱。”

“包养你。”

“和我上床。”

Bucky一口水喷了出来。呛得直咳嗽。

“什么？你开什么玩笑？”

“钱，都和上次一样。可以按次结。你现在的状态，”他打量了下Bucky,“考虑考虑。”

我考虑什么我。Bucky心想。

“富豪先生，我还不至于。”他一字一句地说。

“是么，以你的条件，领养办公室的人肯定给了你不少压力吧。你在他们那里的分数，肯定很危险。”

T’challa戳到了他的痛处。他每次都在试图达到他们的标准，每次来访，他都以最好的姿态表现，但是他确实只是刚刚及格而已。上私立小学，住在得体的公寓，都是他们施加的压力。而为了这些，他和Brock的相处时间也越来越短，他甚至觉得他更喜欢和Sharon待在一起。他随时可能失去抚养权，Brock会被送去某个排着长队等着领养小孩的精英家庭。虽然他从来不知道怎么当一个爸爸，但是他不能和这个孩子分开。不然他父亲做鬼也不会放过他。

“我去找我的东西了。”

Bucky说着，拉开椅子，也不理会房子的主人，心烦意乱地上楼走向上次去过的那个房间。房间已经被打扫得干干净净。他跑进洗手间，拉开每个抽屉和储物柜的门，还检查了洗手池下面和淋浴旁的架子。

没有。

Bucky突然崩溃了。他坐到地上埋下头，习惯性地开始咬嘴唇。

该死的Rumlow。为什么把这些留给他。还美其名曰这是重新来过的机会。骗子。他现在宁可两个人换一下。即使他没有机会再看到这个世界，他也宁可换一下。

T’challa这时走进洗手间，看到他低头坐在地上很失落的样子，居然有点手足无措。他从口袋里掏出军牌，在他面前晃了晃。

“um……你在找这个吧，管家之前收起来了。给你。”

Bucky瞬间抬起了头。大起大落的情绪让他挤出一个苦笑。他接过军牌，看着上面的名字。

“Son of a bitch.”

他小声骂了一句，还是珍惜地把军牌戴到脖子上，站了起来。

他的嘴又被咬破了。T’challa心想。他突然想到了那天晚上，眼前这个人GAO CHAO时颤抖的双腿和迷离的绿眼睛，还有嘴唇上那抹刺眼的殷红。这个人现在就毫无防备地站在这。T’challa觉得被什么东西迷惑了，伸出手用拇指抹了一把半干的血渍，然后情不自禁地吻了上去。

Bucky大脑抗拒了一秒，但对方的吻丝毫不带侵略性，他居然沉溺在这深情之中。直到对方把他抵到了墙上，悄悄地把手伸到了他长袖衫下面，他才一把推开了他。

“我，我又没答应你。”Bucky的嘴唇沾满了两人的津液，湿漉漉地泛着光。

“对不起。”T’challa居然道起歉来。

“你……你太美了，我没忍住。”

Bucky被他的话弄得不好意思起来。还是嘴硬地说。

“泡妞高手啊你。”

T’challa看他那样子，觉得甚是有趣。

“走吧，我送你回去。”

Bucky又坐进了他豪车的副驾驶。他鼻子能嗅到车里高级皮革的味道。他做送餐员的时候，遇到这种车都会刻意离得远，因为擦到一下，可能半个月工资就没了。他又小心地用余光观察旁边这个人。他浑身上下都打扮得一丝不苟的，好像每时每刻都有人帮他检查衣服上有没有沾到灰尘。他之前工作的时候倒是接触过这种客户，他们给自己的印象无不是铁石心肠，未达目的不择手段，所以才会找上他们。这个人为什么，会对自己感兴趣呢。他是对自己感兴趣吧，不然为什么会提出要包养他。

这时他手机响了。Bucky掏出一看，邮件上说领养办公室的人这周又会来家访。来的工作人员名单里，写着一个会让Bucky胃疼的女士的名字。她一直看不惯Bucky，总是第一个找他麻烦，给他低分。Bucky一度认为她和年轻的单身父亲有过不好的历史。

Bucky轻轻叹了口气，抓了抓额头。又想到这周他只和Brock吃过两次午餐，其他时候他每次回家他已经睡了。

这真的太糟糕了。他对自己说。

车子已经停到了他的公寓门前，Bucky犹豫地解着安全带，还是决定咬牙坚持下去。

“这是我的名片。”T’challa递给他一张小卡片。“别误会，只是，留个联系方式。像今天这事，没有联系方式不就很麻烦。”

“唔。”

Bucky随手接了过来。

“晚安。”

他草草道了别，就拉开车门走了。

T’challa看他消失在视线里，才调头开走。

至少他刚才没有拒绝自己吻他。他心想。


	3. 3

“Barnes先生，看到你刚刚给Brock注册了道格森小学，很好，明智的选择。”

  
Bucky冲这位领养办公室的来访人员笑了笑，偏了偏头看了看旁边另一个工作人员在单独和Brock谈话。

  
“我看到你缺席了几次preschool的活动。”  
说话的是那位一直看Bucky不顺眼的女士。

  
“它们，都和我的工作时间冲突了。”  
“但有些是周末的活动。”她翻了翻学校的活动手册。  
“是的，你知道，我的上班时间是不分周末的，而且，我还有兼职。”

  
Bucky看到她’哒哒’地在平板电脑上敲着什么，就知道她一定又在记自己的过。

  
“可以和我聊下你的兼职吗？”  
“没有规定我必须告诉你具体的工作内容。”Bucky说。  
“是的，但是我需要确保它们的正规性和安全性。”

  
她是从哪听说的。Bucky心里慌了一下。他可不想告诉她自己有时会做夜间长途货车司机那种危险工作。

  
“我不知道该说什么，我是个努力工作的人，为了给那个孩子提供更好的生活。”  
她又哒哒地打起字来，那声音让Bucky心烦意乱的。

  
“是的，我们理解。但是，如果你因此忽视了和Brock相处，会适得其反。我们注意到，他过于内向了，而且他比同龄孩子都瘦小，我们认为他的饮食很不均衡。”  
那孩子过不过于内向还不是天生的吗？这也要算在我头上？！Bucky没法把心里的不满表现出来，只能用手紧紧攥着自己的牛仔裤。  
“我明白，但是……”  
“感谢您的配合。”两位工作人员起身说，打断了他。“我们回去会对这次家访做评估，但是现在看您的结果并不令人满意，如果领养办公室认为您不具备抚养的能力，您会被传唤听证会，您将有权带您的律师参加争取抚养权，但我们不保……”  
后面的话Bucky无心再听，他只是站起身送他们来到门口。  
“下个月见，Barnes先生。”  
Bucky看他们离开，默默地关上门。Brock跑到他身边来，把脸埋到他腿上。

“Bucky……他们不会带走我吧。”他闷闷地说。

  
“当然不会。”他一把抱起小孩，走到沙发边坐下。  
“她刚才问我有没有想养宠物，有没有喜欢的乐器或者想参加的活动……”  
“嗯……”  
“我说没有，我说我想和你住在一起。”  
Bucky摸了摸他的头。  
“说得好Buddy。”  
“但是我想去恐龙乐园玩，和你和Sharon一起。”  
Brock说着，好像很不好意思，又把头埋到他胸前。

Bucky知道他喜欢恐龙，他有时会带他去看有关的电影，也会用自己的员工折扣给他买恐龙的玩具。他从来不问自己主动要什么，但是恐龙乐园他是一直想去的。  
Bucky最近真的太忙了，之前为了小学学费一直在拼命兼职，而周末的薪水都比平时高，所以他从不会错过周末的工作机会。现在虽然暂时的燃眉之急解决了，但是每个月的房租和生活费都是长期的问题。而且Brock确实吃速食的频率很高，他必须把伙食费提高一些，多买点有机的新鲜食物给他。  
他看着怀里的小孩子，在他身上看不到一点他母亲的痕迹。Bucky不认识她，也许她只是某个漂亮的俄罗斯妓女。但是他的黑头发和深棕色的眼睛，简直和他父亲一模一样。Bucky有时甚至认为，他是他父亲派来折磨自己的，但更多的，是给他们重新来过的机会。  
“好，我记得了，”他轻轻地说，“恐龙乐园，当然。我也特别想去呢”

Bucky躺在床上，翻来覆去睡不着。今天那几个工作人员的质问弄得他魂不守舍的。他不喜欢他们那副好像他对Brock不好的姿态，他自认为已经尽力了，但是从外人看来，他就是一个糟糕的单亲爸爸。  
他鬼使神差地翻了翻凌乱的床头柜，找到了那张卡片。  
黑色的哑光卡片上烫金的文字写着’T’challa Walanda工业CEO’和一串电话。但是那串电话被划掉了，下面用铅笔另写了一行。  
他不知道那个大老板是不是整天找人做这种事，但是简单一算，他只要和他上几次床，直到Brock上高中的学费都能攒够了。而他反感和他上床吗？还是，只是反感这件事的性质。

“我想和你谈谈。”  
他删了又写写了又删，终于发出了一条信息。然后把头埋进被子。  
没过几分钟，他的手机就震了一下。  
“下班时间发我，我叫司机去接你。”

Bucky刚脱了工作服从超市出来，就看到那辆熟悉的高级轿车。司机又恭敬地帮他开了门。他还真是不习惯这事。  
“我们这是去公司？”Bucky发现他们来到了曼哈顿，问道。

  
“是的，先生。今天T’challa先生很忙。”  
怎么搞得还像商务会面。Bucky心想。管他的。

  
下车后，司机带他径直经过安检和刷卡机，上了电梯。Bucky发现，连电梯里的墙面都是绣满精致花纹的布料。

  
“你们，连电梯都弄得这么精致啊。”  
“这是T’challa先生的私人电梯。”司机微笑着说。  
“哦。”私人电梯。还真是夸张。

  
他们来到一扇门前，门上没写任何字，只是刻着一个豹子的头像，Bucky不知道为什么，总觉得他在哪见过这个标志。可能是杂志吧。他心想。  
“T’challa先生在等您。”  
说完，司机就离开了。  
Bucky也看不到哪里有门铃，试着敲了敲不知是什么材质的门，也没有任何声音。突然，门自己开了。

  
他探头探脑地走了进去，里面豪华又宽敞，像凯撒皇宫(las vegas的一间有名的酒店)的总统套房，办公桌在窗边，T’challa看到他，从椅子上坐了起来。  
Bucky这才反应过来自己的装束和这里是多么的格格不入，他甚至觉得有点不敢下脚。他脚上的球鞋在成天的仓库的奔波中早就失去了原本的颜色，T’challa看他犹豫着，轻声招呼他过来坐。

  
Bucky攥着双手坐在办公桌对面的气质沙发上，T’challa正双手插着口袋倚着桌子面对着他。

“我…”Bucky先开口了。“你那天的，提议，还……还算话吗？”  
“当然。”T’challa随意地回答着。  
“我……我考虑了一下，我……我想……”  
“要接受我的提议吗？”T’challa问。  
Bucky没有说话，点了点头。  
“那好，你看看协议吧。”  
T’challa说着，从一摞书本下面抽出几张纸。  
协议？Bucky完全没有想到还有这一出。商人难道都喜欢搞这种东西吗？职业病？他心里光顾着想这些，完全没有考虑到T’challa是怎么像准备好多时一样地把它们拿出来的。  
Bucky疑惑地接过那几页纸看着。

甲方按次向乙方支付xxxx，现金或转账。  
看来自己是乙方。  
Bucky接着往下看。  
乙方在此期间不能和其他人上床。  
好吧，合理。  
乙方定期接受健康检查。  
也合理。  
乙方需要配合甲方使用某些道具。  
这什么东西。可能说的是润滑剂一类的东西吧  
乙方需要遵守甲方的时间规定。  
这条，有待商议。

“这个，乙方必须保持诚实，是什么意思？”  
Bucky问到。

  
“就是那个意思，我问你什么，你都必须和我说实话。”

  
Bucky有点被惹到了，他什么时候骗过人。

  
“我从来和你说的都是实话。我……我确实，没和别人上过床，小孩，确实是我领养的朋友的。”  
“这个，我已经验证过了。”T’challa说完，Bucky脸又一下红了。

  
“你今年多大了。”他又问。  
Bucky懒得看他那一副不相信他的样子，从口袋里掏出驾照丢了过去。

  
James Buchanan Barnes。  
T’challa默读道。

  
“有人叫你Bucky吗？” 他说。  
“你爱叫什么就叫什么喽。”有个混蛋确实这么叫他的，当然还有Brock。  
“那我以后叫你Bucky。”T’challa把驾照还给他。

  
“你的疤都是怎么来的。”  
Bicky沉默了，他看着T’challa，转了转眼睛。  
“你，你只说对你诚实，没说不能保留秘密。”  
T’challa笑了，也对。不过，他会让他求着告诉自己的。

  
Bucky把纸递给他。“好了，我也有我的要求。”  
“嗯。”  
“首先，我不能完全遵守你的时间，兼职我都可以不做了，但是Target的我得留着，那是我的工作。”  
“可以。还有吗？”  
“还有，我……我不知道能做……能和你在一起多久，如果你让我觉得，不……不……不舒服，我就立马走人。”  
T’challa慢慢地从桌子上挪开，向他靠近，然后弓下身子，眼睛对上他的视平线。  
“我看你上次，挺舒服的啊。”

  
Bucky脑袋里轰地一声，羞得恨不得钻进沙发缝里。  
“我不是那个意思！”他像炸毛的猫一样跳了起来，避开了T’challa灼热的目光。  
“我是说，如果你让我觉得……受到……侮辱，虽然是你花钱……”  
“好的。没问题。随时。”T’challa干脆地说完，回到桌边。“我会把你的条件也写上，然后我们签字。”  
“好。”Bucky扭捏地转了转身，“那我，先回去了。”说着他要往大门走去。  
他还没碰到门把手，就听到门发出“滴”的一声。

“我没说你能走了。”

Bucky回过头，看到他又倚在桌边，轻松地说着让Bucky脑神经发麻的话。  
“过来。”他温柔地命令到。

“我……我还以为……你会，在你家……”  
“今天我得在公司过夜。”T’challa拽着Bucky长袖薄衫的下摆把他拉向自己。  
“现在你也不用工作，对吧。”他说着，又用手指勾住了Bucky的裤腰。

  
T’challa靠在桌上，缓慢地用双手解开了他腰上的扣子，又轻轻拉下了拉链，好像在认真地拆一件礼物。Bucky低头看着他扯下自己的裤子，尴尬得手都不知道要放哪。

  
西斜的太阳从大大的落地窗照进来，给他的眼角和鼻尖都镀上了金色。T’challa用双手抓着他的腰，抬头痴迷地看着他。

  
Bucky感觉他的嘴唇贴上了自己的小腹，他的胡茬弄得他痒痒的，对方的手也不老实地开始拉扯他内裤的边缘，Bucky紧张地一下抓住了他的手指。

  
“会，有人看到。”他眼神慌乱地看着大窗子，对面的楼上已经陆续地亮起了灯。  
“不会的，他们看不到里面的。”T’challa自顾自地说，继续轻轻吮咬着他腰间的肌肤。

  
总裁大人居然顺势跪了下去，隔着内裤开始亲吻Bucky的小兄弟。Bucky看着他的头顶，咬了咬牙，下身迅速硬了起来。他的内裤还在腰上挂着，腿已经开始发软了。

  
T’challa绕到他身后站了起来，现在Bucky已经隔着桌子面对着硕大的玻璃窗了，虽然他知道外面看不到里面，但还是感觉怪怪的。  
他注意力还没从对面大楼移开，就感觉后面伸进来两根手指。借着又冰又滑的啫喱，在他身体里探索着。Bucky想试着放松，却适得其反地夹紧了屁股，惹得那人在他腰上使劲掐了一把。  
突然那人的指尖碰到了他身体里的一点，Bucky觉得像被电击了一样猛地颤抖了一下。那种陌生的感觉让他觉得茫然却又好奇。

  
“别怕。”那人把脸埋上他的脖子，呼出的热气打在他耳后，让他起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。  
T’challa找准那个位置，反复地用指尖去按摩它，Bucky的后穴在刺激下渐渐放松了下来，前面却胀得感觉要爆炸了。

  
“别碰。”T’challa反扣住他的手，他才不会让他按照他自己的节奏来。他从口袋里掏出一个安全套，褪下裤子，环住Bucky的腰，然后把自己一点一点推进了他的身体。

  
他第一次品尝过以后，感觉自己上了瘾。他总是在想这副身体，寝食难安，却又不乐意找代替品。他眼睛里有光的时候很可爱，他眼睛里有水的时候也让他沉沦得无法自拔。他现在在自己手里，任他摆布，这让T’challa无比兴奋。  
Bucky的手撑在桌子上，他知道T’challa不会让他碰自己，只能强忍住前面的胀痛。汗顺着鼻尖滴到了桌面现出了深色的形状。

  
身后人腰间的肌肉一下又一下撞上他的屁股，还掰着他的腰椎不让他瘫下去。羞耻的体位和身体里不断摩擦敏感点的性器让他双腿颤抖得马上就要站不住了。

  
“T’challa……我……我……”Bucky哼哼唧唧的，身子一点一点在往下滑。

  
T’challa转过他的头，死死地和他吻在一起，然后拖着他挪到了沙发上，好像一瞬间都不想和他分开。他深陷到了沙发里，勾着Bucky的腿坐到自己身上，抓着硬挺的性器，毫无阻碍地重新插了回去。

  
这个姿势让他进入得太深，他私处的毛发刺激着Bucky后穴附近的皮肤，Bucky胀起的性器挤压在两人腹部中间，让他一点都动弹不得。

  
Bucky除了自己给自己解决过几次，从来没什么机会研究过自己的身体，他不知道是怎么回事，只觉得后穴有点洪水泛滥的感觉。他低头看了一眼，大量的液体已经顺着T’challa的大腿根流到了沙发上。他羞愧难当，用双臂紧紧搂住身下人的脖子，闭着眼不再看。

  
T’challa不知疲倦地不断向上挺腰，他能感觉每次戳到Bucky前列腺的时候他的胳膊就会收紧，他觉得自己都要被勒死了，只能笑笑拍拍他的胳膊。  
“你放松点，没事的。”  
Bucky听话地松了松手，一阵呻吟却从放松的声带中冲了出来。T’challa喜欢听他失控的声音，恶意地开始在他身体里撵磨着。

  
突然，T’challa办公桌上的小显示屏响了起来，他本来不想理会它，却又觉得噪音扰了兴致，便抱起Bucky的双腿，把他整个拖了起来。  
Bucky把腿缠绕在他精壮的腰上，像只挂在树上的松鼠。显示屏上连通的是门口的监视器，Bucky能看到此时那位叫Okoye的女士就站在门前。  
“什么事？”T’challa接通了对讲，身下却没有停止运动，Bucky生怕自己呻吟的声音会被那人听到，情急之中一口狠狠地咬上了T’challa的肩膀。

  
“你在啊，今天不回去了吗？”门口的人说。  
“我休息会儿，还要整理些材料。”T’challa冷静地说。  
“你要吃饭吗，我帮你叫。”  
“不用了，你回家就可以了。”  
“好。”

对讲被挂断了。Bucky这才松了口。那人健硕的肩膀上已经出现了一个深深的牙印。  
“属狗的吗？”T’challa吸了口气，把他放在桌子上，开始做最后的顶弄，同时还用手照顾着Bucky的前面，他手上的戒指已经被Bucky的体温捂热了，Bucky在他灵巧的动作下一下射了出来，精液溅到了他凌乱却一直没脱掉的高级衬衣上。  
几十下的冲撞后T’challa也在在Bucky体内高潮了。他失神地抚摸着他的发梢，惊异于叱咤情场多年的自己居然还能有这么失控的情况。他可从来没在自己的办公室里和别人搞过。  
平静下来后，他抱着Bucky往洗手间去了。

Bucky抱着浴巾从洗手间出来后，办公室终于开了灯，刚才的凌乱居然瞬间被收拾好了。他刚才还一直在想他的衣服的事，刚才他的长袖衫已经被T’challa撕扯得没了形状，他正在担心要怎么回去，T’challa递给他了一个袋子。  
“换上吧，你自己的都那么旧了，就别穿了。”

  
Bucky无言地接了过来，发现里面从内裤到袜子都准备好了，衣服和鞋子的尺码正好，比他穿来的都要合适。袋子里还有一个新手机。

  
“以后我就打这个号码了，你自己收好。”

  
Bucky把手机塞进口袋，看到他像什么都没发生过一样坐回办公桌前打开了笔记本电脑。

  
“我得工作了，司机在楼下等你。”他头都没抬一下地说。

  
Bucky也不知道怎么和他道别，支吾地说了句“再见”，就轻轻地开了门走了。

  
T’challa从监控看到他离开，站起身盯着脚下的街道看着。几分钟后他看到Bucky上了车，车子开出了视线，才又坐了回去。


	4. Chapter 4

猜猜这个周末要做什么。”

Bucky把Brock从preshool接回来后，带他去wholefoods（美国连锁有机超市）采购。

“又是我和Sharon去她们图书馆吗？”Brock丝毫不抱期待地说。

“恐龙……”

“恐龙乐园？！”Brock的眼睛里突然闪出了光。“真的吗？”

“当然是真的。”Bucky随手把东西往购物车里丢。

“谢谢你Bucky！”Brock表达开心和害羞的方式都是往他怀里钻。他从来不叫Bucky爸爸，Bucky也从来不介意，他们是好哥们儿。

Bucky每周大概会有两次被T’challa叫去，有时是去他家，有时只是某个他参加应酬的酒店。每次都是直接地办完事后Bucky就离开，因为T’challa好像没有留给他除了在床上以外的时间。Bucky也对此没有意见，反而会让他的‘工作’变得更简单。

不用到处兼职以后，Bucky有了很多的时间收拾家务和照顾Brock，小孩已经没像以前那样依赖Sharon了，Bucky很欣慰，毕竟她不可能一直当自己家的保姆。他不禁一次次说服自己所做选择是正确的。

不仅如此，他还有了机会享受自己的生活。Sam Wilson是他之前他做夜班司机的时候结识的一个朋友，两人疲惫的时候就用货车上的对讲机说话解乏。他经常邀请Bucky去喝酒玩桌球，但是Bucky总是没有时间。

“你最近发财了啊。”Sam和他碰着杯说。

Bucky只是笑笑。

“就是，想多点时间陪Brock。上次他们说，我影响了他的性格。”

“Bullshit！”Sam喊了一句。“如果他们不让那个孩子和你在一起，才是违法。不过，你没想找个女朋友吗？你如果结了婚，我保证他们不会再找你麻烦了。”

Bucky耸了耸肩。“得了吧，我要照顾小孩，还得照顾女朋友，你嫌我不够累吗？”

“你傻吗？你当然是找一个和你一起照顾Brock的人。不过你这个样子……”他打量着Bucky，“你好歹也打扮下吧，不要仗着你这张脸就不顾形象。”

“我不顾也比你看着有人样！”Bucky说着就要用剩下的一口啤酒泼他。

“说真的，我要是长你这样，早就找富婆包养我了。”

“咳！”Bucky听他这么说，吓得差点没从椅子上掉下去。“um，谢谢？”

“话说，我要搬家了，你有要的家具吗？我记得你连床都没有，只有一个床垫，你要不要？”

“你搬月球上去吗？床都不要了。”Bucky打趣地说，

“我要和我女朋友住一起了，单身狗。”Sam洋洋得意地说着，好像在炫耀自己的宝物。

“就在我仓库，等着都给你拉过去。”

“看把你美得，多谢喽。”

这天晚上8点多，Bucky刚刚给Brock念完了晚安故事，就从他那只有一个联系号码的手机上收到了消息。内容是一个离他家不远的豪华酒店地址。所以Bucky回他他会自己过去。

他顺着门牌号找到了T’challa所在的房间，刚敲了一下门就被拽了进去狠狠地被压到墙上。

Bucky的颧骨撞到了墙壁，吃痛地叫了一声。

他感觉T’challa压在他身后，把手伸进他的衣服，体温高得吓人。对方把脸埋在他肩窝里喘着粗气。

Bucky在他的呼吸中嗅到了浓重的酒味，感觉到他喝了不少。

T’challa一只手撑着墙壁，一只手揽着他的腰却没有动弹。Bucky觉得他的体重越来越多地往自己身上压着，无奈地转过身，他看到T’challa眼睛好像都聚不好焦了，便架着他躺到床上。

Bucky帮他脱了外套和鞋子，走到房间里的食品柜查看了一下。里面只有酒，坚果和柠檬。他从冰箱里拿出冰块和苏打水，直接往杯子里挤了半个柠檬，端到床边。

T’challa好像已经睡着了，却还在不舒服地来回翻着身。Bucky拖起他的头，轻轻地把杯子喂到他嘴边让他把水都喝了下去。

Bucky盘腿坐在床上，边帮他解着领带边抱怨。

“都这样了还得叫我。”

他看着T’challa现在毫无攻击力的样子，小心地试探了下，感觉他已经睡过去了，便一把伸出手攥住了他的下巴。

“叫你每次都掐我的下巴！”

两人激情的时候，Bucky总是刻意地别过头去，T’challa往往都狠狠地掐着他的下巴逼他和自己接吻。他的力气太大，Bucky总有种下巴脱臼的错觉。

今天终于有机会报仇了。

T’challa感觉到有人在碰他，不爽地翻了个身，变成了趴着的姿势。

Bucky也报了仇，打算回家了。他转过身刚要站起来，衣服下摆就被一把抓住。他看到T’challa偏着头，半睁着眼睛，揪着他的衣服不放手。

“你醒了啊。”他小声地问。“你还要不要喝水。我去给你买点咖啡？这个点只有超市里的了啊。”

T’challa把脸往枕头上蹭了蹭，摇了摇头。

“那……你睡吧，我先，走了。”

Bucky说着，伸手去拽对方手里自己的衣服。T’challa借机一把抓过他的手腕。神情恍惚地说。

“你真好看。和我回家吧。”

Bucky‘切’了一声，冲他来了个假笑。

看来还真是老干这种事啊，有钱还真是能为所欲为。

“都喝成这样了，还想耍流氓，真是不得了啊你。”

Bucky凑近他的脸说。

T’challa好像确实完全不清醒，他听不到Bucky说了什么，挪了一下身子，脸冲向他把头枕上了他的小腹，继续自顾自地嘟囔。

“你不能走……你是我的了。”

Bucky怕自己一动又把他弄醒，只能石化一样地保持静止。

自己还真的没有机会这么平静地观察过T’challa。他的睫毛很长，卷翘得不像话。脸上一点皱纹都没有，让人完全猜不到他的年龄。精致的肌肉形状一看就是用时间和金钱打磨出来的。

还有他手上那枚戒指。

他即使一丝不挂的时候也会戴着它。甚至在给Bucky打飞机的时候也不会摘下来。

那对他应该有很不一般的意义。Bucky心想。

他又待了一会儿，等T’challa的呼吸变得沉重又均匀，应该是陷入了沉睡，才小心地把人从他身上挪开。他帮他把衣服都脱了，还把毛巾打湿给他擦了擦脸，把他都安置好后才回了家。

周末的时候，Bucky趁Brock去朋友家过夜，决定让Sam把送他的家具拉来他整理一番。

两人先把不要的旧家具搬下了楼，等第二天让Sam拉去Goodwell捐掉，（Goodwell，美国连锁旧货店，不用的可以捐也可以去买。）然后开始从Sam车上卸货。

“我说，你住在客厅真的不是办法。领养办公室那边没说你？”

Sam把T恤从身上扒下来擦了擦汗。

“当然说了，我和他们说到了期我就换地方。确实，有时候Brock朋友来家里玩很不方便。”

Bucky说着也把上衣脱了。

Sam看了看他身上的疤，他也会好奇。

没人看到不会想问一句，但是他没有，他知道Bucky不会是那种惹麻烦的人，更何况他还有个小孩。

两个人边忙边说笑着，突然门铃响了，Bucky以为是Sharon，边扭着身子继续和Sam说话边开了门。他一转头看到门口站着的人，惊讶得表情都僵住了。

“T’challa！”

……

“你，你，你找我有事？”

T’challa冰着一张脸不说话。

Sam看到两个人的气氛不对，立刻走到门口，挡在Bucky前面，他打量了几下眼前这个一脸严肃的西装革履的陌生人。

“怎么了，遇到麻烦了？”他问Bucky。

“……没有。”

“你是谁？”T’challa直接质问他。

“你是谁。”Sam也不是好脾气的人。

“Bucky你欠了高利贷了？”

“不是，没有……”

“他欠了多少？”Sam问道。

“他欠钱关你什么事。”Bucky能听出来T’challa语气越来越不耐烦。

“哪有跑人家家里要钱来的。欠了钱我们会还的，你赶紧走。”

“你们？”

“哎呀这都什么啊。”Bucky懊恼地把两个人推开。

“谢谢你Sam，你，你先回去吧。”

“我们一起走。”Sam说着指了指门外的人。

“我可没说我要走。”T’challa说着还往前迈了一步。

“他，他不是债主。”Bucky不知道怎么和他解释。

“他，他是我朋友……”

“你还有这种朋友呢？”

Bucky先把T’challa拉进了门，和Sam又解释了好半天Sam才半信半疑地离开。

“谢谢你的家具，回头请你吃饭。”

“有麻烦的话告诉我啊。”Sam说着又往屋里瞟了一眼。

“知道知道。”

Bucky舒了口气。

“你怎么来我家了啊，你，你怎么不和我说一声啊。”他问道。

“和你说一声不就发现不了了。”T’challa眼睛里好像都要冒火了。

“发现什么啊！”

Bucky觉得他简直莫名其妙。

“他是谁啊。”

“他是我朋友啊。”

“你刚还说我是你朋友！我他妈可是把你操得腿都合不上了！”T’challa声音突然高了起来。

Bucky被他说得觉得又可气又好笑。

“他真的是我朋友，他来给我送家具的，因为他要和他女朋友搬到一起了。”

他还没说完，就被T’challa一把扔进沙发里。T’challa钳住他的双臂，疼得Bucky眼泪一下冒了出来。

“不是说了吗不要和我说谎。”

“我……我没和你说谎。你不信，关我屁事！”Bucky真的生气了，这个人是吃错药了吗？

“看来你就喜欢这种啊，怪不得你愿意让我操你。”说着他就要硬扯Bucky的裤子。

“你他妈有毛病是不是，松手！”Bucky叫了起来。他忍着关节被反折的疼痛，往外送了下力，T’challa没料到他会有这个动作，一下没反应过来失去了平衡，Bucky趁机抓住他的侧腰把他一把掀倒在地上。

T’challa脊柱着地，疼得大叫一声。Bucky也没想下手那么重，他实在被激怒了，他看着T’challa在地上疼得滚了两下，扶着地板站了起来。

“你……”T’challa疑惑地看着他。

“我，我怎么了。你，你弄疼我了。”Bucky毫不示弱地说。“我没骗你，我也没想骗你，你不信，我，我还委屈呢。”他说着，揉了揉自己的手腕。

“对不起，我……”

T’challa也不知道自己怎么搞的。他看到Bucky和一个身材好的年轻黑人帅哥裸着上身闹来闹去，就气不打一处来。他对着自己脱衣服的时候不是都扭扭捏捏的吗，为什么和那个人在一起就那么无拘无束的。Bucky真的没有骗过他，可他就是不开心，然后就开始失控地大呼小叫。难道是最近压力太大？T’challa懊恼地皱了皱眉。

“对不起，是我的不对。”他尴尬地道着歉。

Bucky垂着眼睛看着地板，耷拉着嘴角不理他。

“你……你需要我帮忙吗？”T’challa看着房子里乱糟糟的家具，问道。

“不用了，大老板，我怎么能麻烦你啊。”说着他拉开门，明显是‘邀请’T’challa离开。

T’challa识趣地走了过去，他看到Bucky已经转身开始自顾自地收拾了，也没再说话，就帮他关了门下楼了。

他坐进自己车里。副驾驶上摆着大包小包的东西，有日用品，成年人和小孩子的衣物，还有一袋包装精致的玩具，以及一大束开得耀眼的向日葵。今天不是趁着有空来送东西的吗，怎么事情变成这样了。

T’challa轻轻地捶了下方向盘。

T’challa怕惹Bucky生气，好几天没敢联系他。但是又觉得不好意思。他打算只是单纯地请Bucky吃个饭，还准备让他把Brock也带上。他先是给Bucky发了短信，问他什么时候有空，见他没回，又表明了自己想请他吃饭以及他可以带上儿子。依旧没回。

T’challa以为Bucky还在生气，过了没一天，没忍住地打了电话。

在好几个无人接听后，T’challa也不高兴了。

怎么了还脾气这么大了，不愿意的话告诉我一声也行啊。他心想。

他太魂不守舍已经被Okoye敲了好几次桌子。幸亏最近没什么工作，和AlexanderPierce的合作也谈好了，Okoye也就没管她老板跟掉了魂一样。

“哎，你今晚，有事吗？”

Okoye正在给他介绍最近来邀请合作的公司的信息，听他这么没头没脑地问了一句，也不知道该怎么说。

“额，看情况？”

“我给你个地址，你帮我敲门去看看有没有人。”T’challa小声和她说。

Okoye一脸‘你究竟在搞什么鬼’的表情看着他。

“拜托了，你帮我，我给你放一周的假。”

“成交！”

老板疯了。Okoye心想。

两人开车到了Bucky的公寓楼下，T’challa知道，Bucky的班只有早班和下午班，工作日的晚上他绝对会在家的。他给了Okoye门牌号，两人通着电话Okoye就上楼了。

“Boss，没人啊。”

“再敲一会儿。”

“Boss，你没有人家电话的吗？”

……

“Boss，没人。”

T’challa落寞地坐在车里，不知道发生了什么。生气怎么还气到这个份上，难道直接搬家了？不可能啊。按照Bucky的性格，就算他要走，也会和他说明，不会偷偷摸摸地消失的。自己当时为什么那样啊，他又开始后悔起自己的行为。

“Boss？”

Okoye在电话那头叫他。

“T’challa!”

“哦，喂？”

“我可以走了吗？真的没有人。”

“哦，好。”

Okoye挂了电话刚要走，对面的门开了，一个女孩子探出头来。

“你找Bucky吗？”Sharon问道。

谁他妈是Bucky？T’challa为什么连住这的人的名字都没告诉她。

“是，”她笑笑回答，“你知道他什么时候回来吗？”

“他现在在医院，没法回家。”

“医院！”T’challa叫道。“什么医院。”

“5号大街那个，Stockton。”Okoye觉得她老板真的表现得很不正常。

“谁是Bucky？”她问道。

“没谁。”

“你朋友啊。”

“啊。”

“私底下的朋友啊。”

“昂。”

他的日程都是Okoye给安排的，商务上有联系的人，Okoye都一清二楚，最近他老板私下都在忙什么。她确实不知道。不过他这么神神秘秘的样子，自己还是第一次见。

“你开车走吧，我打车去医院了。”说着T’challa就拉开门跳了出去。

“哎？”Okoye还没反应过来，T’challa已经拦了辆出租车坐进去了。


	5. Chapter 5

T’challa在被护士制止了狂奔以后，只能用最快的速度走去Bucky的病房。那是个双人房，不过另一块空间还没有人住。  
他轻轻掀开帘子，发现Bucky正在睡着。他的左臂被石膏固定着，身子不舒服地往右边倾斜着。  
T’challa怕吵醒他，轻轻地坐了下来，虽然他想知道发生了什么。他看到床边放着一个小书包，这才想起来什么，出门叫住了一个护士。

“是不是有一个小孩子，这个病人的儿子，黑头发，大概5岁吧，你看到他了吗？”T’challa问道。

“你是说Brock吗？”护士说，“他和医院的护工在一起。他的保姆刚刚把他带来，别担心。他爸爸找他吗？”

“哦，没有，没事。”

这时两个医护人员看到他站在病房门口，便过来和他打了个招呼。

“你好，你是Barnes的亲人吗？”  
“um，他是我朋友，什么事。”T’challa说这话的时候，还心虚了一下。

“请问你了解他的用药史吗？”  
用药史？他是指，抽大麻？一类的？  
“有什么问题吗？”

“他和一般人对同类药物的反应很不一样，我们还不知道怎么合理地用药，如果能了解他的用药史，也许会对我们有所帮助。”

T’challa摇了摇头走回病房，他看着Bucky皱着眉睡得很不舒服的样子，突然意识到自己对他一无所知。

他要求他对自己诚实，所以总是自负地认为自己能掌握他的所有信息，但其实他根本什么都不了解，而他其实对此也不在乎，他只在乎自己看似掌握着主动权这件事。  
T‘challa给司机打了电话，让他把车开过来。一个多小时后司机提着东西过来了，他问T’challa要不要回家，T’challa摇了摇头。他把那袋玩具摆在外面，希望Brock过来就能看到他们。  
他想到了父亲去世时的自己。他不知道那个年纪的小孩子是否会对生病和医院有概念，但他觉得，他也许需要安慰。

T’challa拿着驾照走去前台，把需要自费的医疗费账单的接收地址改成了他自己的，然后回了公司。  
几年前因为工作原因他和一位黑客合作过， 自己还保留着他联系方式。他给他发了邮件，询问是否能帮自己调查一些事情。  
他收到对方的回信后给了他所有知道的Bucky的信息，名字，地址，出生年月日。他刚要点‘发送’，又在下面加了一个名字。Brock Rumlow。

他本来想换身衣服洗个澡回医院，居然一觉睡到早上。他在街上找了个咖啡店点了些吃的，又从店门口买了一大束向日葵就往医院去了。  
T’challa都没有意识到自己很久不干这种事了。

“Bucky你疼吗？”

T’challa站在门口，听到了小孩子的声音。他突然有点不好意思起来，在门口站着不知道要什么时候进去。

“我不疼。”

看来Bucky已经醒了。

“那我们可以回家了吗？”  
“医生说可以我们才可以。你要Sharon来接你吗？”  
“不要……”

T’challa抓紧手里的东西，僵硬地走了进去。他看到一个小男孩正攥着变形金刚的模型，趴在床上枕着Bucky的小腿。  
Bucky已经知道他来过了，所以看到他没有表现得特别惊讶，但是当着Brock的面还是有些不自然。

Brock看到这个他从没见过的成年人，有些警惕，但是天性害羞的他也不敢做什么动作，只是慢慢爬起来绕到床的这一侧，抬头气势汹汹地盯着T’challa，手却不敢松开Bucky的被子。

“你……你好。”  
T’challa不是很知道怎么和小孩子交流。

“这是T’challa叔叔，”Bucky摸了摸Brock的头发.  
“你的玩具就是他送的，你和他说谢谢了吗？”

Brock应该是对玩具很满意，他怯怯地说了声‘谢谢叔叔’，又趴到了Bucky身上。

“我，我带了早餐，看看要吃什么。”T’challa把食物放到了旁边的桌子上。  
Bucky推了推Brock。他早上一定要和Bucky一起吃饭，但是又不肯吃医院里乏味的燕麦粥，早就饿了。于是跑到桌子旁边，小心地翻着袋子。

“怎么受伤了。”  
T’challa终于找到机会和Bucky说话了。

“在仓库，被砸到了。”Bucky简单地回答着。

“我联系不到你……才……你的邻居告诉我你在这。”  
“不好意思，手机落在家了，应该早就没电关机了。”  
“哦……”

两个人都不知道说什么，气氛尴尬了起来。Brock应该是吃饱了，他坐到了地上，专心地玩起堆成小山的玩具。

“你……不用这样的……”Bucky突然说。

“这都没什么，你有什么需要的尽管告诉我，他们说你对药物反应不良？我有熟悉的医生，可以帮你看……”

“你不用这样。”  
Bucky打断了他。  
“你……你也不用来看我的。”  
他不敢看T’challa。

“为什么？”T’challa惊讶地问。

别让我习惯这样。  
别让我习惯你。

Bucky心想。  
但是他说不出来。

“你……你那么忙……”  
“我不忙的。”T’challa不知道他在说什么。

“我……”  
Bucky努力地在找些理由。  
“你……我不想私下和你，走得太近。”  
自己到底在说什么。Bucky下意识地咬了咬嘴。

T’challa听到这话，瞬间失去了神采。  
他们之间，原来是这么的‘公私’分明。  
这个人，原来这么不喜欢自己的吗？

“我近期……应该也没法和你……”  
Bucky说着，动了动他打着石膏的胳膊。

“无所谓啊。” T’challa觉得特别受挫。

“我又不差你这一个。” 他狠心地说。

Bucky一直认为，T‘challa是他理解的那种人。他在网上搜过他，每次有什么活动，他身边都是不同的人。还有和各种明星的花边新闻。  
更别说他们是在Hydra那种地方认识的。他对此没有任何想法。但是听到他亲口承认，还是有点失落。

一周以后，虽然他的胳膊还没有痊愈，不过石膏都拆掉了。T’challa那天从医院离开后再没有联系他，他也假装不在意这件事。他有点想给他发条信息，告诉他自己好了。但是这听上去简直像自己想去找他一样。他又想起之前T’challa说的话，自顾自生起气来，没准那个人已经用不到他了。谁知道他给了多少人一样的手机，没准他连自己的号码都找不到了。

领养办公室的人又进行了一次家访。他们对Brock的现状很满意，看到他和Bucky的互动更亲密了，也对他表示了肯定。但是他受伤这件事还是成为了他们谈话的焦点。

“Barnes先生，您没想过找一个伴侣吗？”  
“我知道我是可以选择单身的。”  
“是这样的，但是这样会让我们和您……交涉的周期变长。”

纠结于这件事的人还有Sam。  
Sharon已经回家过寒假了，Bucky胳膊没完全好的时候有时会叫他来帮些忙。他一定要介绍人给Bucky认识，他认为Bucky只是这样生活惯了，不想改变，但是谁肯定改变以后不会更好呢。  
在他的强烈建议下，Bucky终于答应和对方吃个晚餐，条件是以后不准再给他硬牵线。Sam给他挑了家那种必须穿得正式的高级餐厅，还专门把Brock接去自己家过夜。

T’challa和合作伙伴结束晚餐正谈论着合作事宜往门外走的时候，还以为自己看错了。  
他每次拿起手机，想到上次那人对自己说话又会生气地把手机丢下，自己还怕他身体没有好不能乱动，现在他居然不理自己还在和一个漂亮姑娘约会！  
他送走合作伙伴后，又折了回来。

那人看上去很开心的样子，是那种真实的开心，T’challa能看出来。他真实地笑的时候，眼睛会弯弯的，还会稍微地抬起下巴。T’challa见过，但是好像都是以旁观者的身份。

“咳。”T’challa走到两人旁边，咳了一声。  
“跟我走。”  
Bucky抬起头看到他，还没来得及反应，就一把被他拽了起来。  
“这……”  
他冲同样愣住的相亲对象做了抱歉的手势，就被拉走了。

T’challa把他丢进车里，自己也坐了上去。

两个人有半个多月没见，居然觉得有些陌生。Bucky不知道该说什么，T’challa先开口了。

“胳膊好了怎么不告诉我。”

“我，不知道怎么说。”难道要他说，我好了，要不要来一发吗。

“我看你刚才说得挺好的。”T’challa专注地看着路，目不转睛地说。  
“我们协议里有说你不准和别人上床，你记得吧。”

“我没和她上床，我也没这个打算。”  
他见T’challa没说话，继续说。  
“是Sam硬给我安排的相亲，我要不来，他以后可没完。”

T’challa突然觉得自己这个金主当得很憋屈，明明是自己要找乐子，却总被这个人扰乱情绪。他的一句话，一个表情，就能让自己开心，让自己愤怒，让自己疑惑。

他在楼梯上就脱了Bucky的衣服开始吻他。他轻轻地咬着他的喉结，手伸进他的裤子开始揉捏他的翘臀。  
虽然房子里现在只有他们两个人，Bucky还是不自然地开始闪躲。跌跌撞撞地刚进了房间，两人终于忘情地靠着门吻在一起。Bucky不得不承认，他想念这种感觉。

T’challa的衣服还完整地挂在身上，Bucky已经被脱得一丝不挂。他靠着墙，看着T’challa的头一点一点低下去，然后就觉得自己的性器被一个温暖潮湿的口腔包裹住了。  
他腿一软，幸亏T’challa死死地抓住他的小腿，他才没跪下去。T’challa正在缓慢地吞吐着他身上最脆弱敏感的器官，还时不时地吮吸它的头部。Bucky爽得觉得头都要炸了，他用手扶住T’challa的头发，努力不让自己做向前挺的姿势。  
在极度的刺激下，Bucky失控地在T’challa移开头脸前就射了。  
他惊恐地看着自己的精液沾到了对方的脖子上，对方却一点也不介意的样子。T’challa脱了自己的上衣，又把Bucky往墙上按住接吻。Bucky也把手伸到下面解他的裤子。  
T’challa抬起他的一条腿，慌慌张张地扶着自己早就硬得发疼的性器顶入了Bucky的后穴。  
他一上来就开始大力地抽插，两人结合部位的润滑只靠Bucky的前列腺分泌出来的液体。Bucky惦着另一只脚支撑着自己，脊柱一遍遍地被狠狠撞到墙上。

“想死我了，宝贝……”  
T’challa把自己的脸死死地贴在Bucky脸上，两个人鼻尖碰着鼻尖，却没有碰到嘴。  
“忍了半个多月……你再不好……我可就……憋坏了……”  
他凌乱地说着，像在自言自语。

“你……”  
Bucky突然从情欲中清醒了一些。  
“你不是说，不差我这一个的吗？”  
他睁大眼睛直盯着T’challa，盯得他都有点放慢身下的动作。  
“生气了？”T’challa问。  
Bucky没理他，把头别向了一边。

T’challa把Bucky抱了起来，边往床边走边抬着头看着他，像在看自己信仰的神明。他把Bucky轻轻地放到床上，立刻又插入了他。边挺动着，边吻他，从额头到眉骨，从下巴到乳尖。Bucky浑身都沾上了他的津液和汗水。

Bucky已经学会了放松和收紧后面的肌肉，他喘着气，根据T’challa抽插的动作做着对应的收缩，T’challa被他的热情击垮了，也开始不自觉地呻吟起来。  
Bucky很少作为掌控局势的一方，但他看到一直高高在上的总裁完全被动了起来，不免控制欲大增。

“是，我生气了，我不给你上了。”  
他这么说着，长腿还是紧紧地缠着身上人的腰。还用力收紧了后穴。

“哈啊……”  
T’challa抽了口气。  
“别，别……宝贝……”  
“没有……没有别人……”  
“谁都不如你好……”

Bucky不知道他是不是精虫上脑才说的胡言乱语，但他的话突然重重给他心上一击。他本以为终于有个理由能冲淡自己对这个人的感觉，但他的行为和不知道是不是真心的话只把这种感觉越积越厚。

T’challa拉起他的一条腿，专注地享受着这个人给他带来的快感，两人肉体碰撞发出羞耻的“啪”“啪”的声音。他的动作太快太猛，顶得Bucky都咳嗽起来，他感觉后面巨大的性器都开始压迫到内脏，这种想法让他刚射过的前面又硬了。  
Bucky伸出手开始撸动自己，他心急的动作让T’challa兴奋得要命。他开始转动自己角度，让每次顶弄都刺激到Bucky的前列腺。  
Bucky尖叫着，浑身都酥软得颤抖了起来。他的手没了力气，又不满意地呜咽起来。  
T’challa最受不了他这个样子，受不了他在情欲顶端用大眼睛祈求他。每次他这个样子的时候，他都想把这个人永远钉在自己身上，虽然他明白这个人可能并不想这样，情绪又会立刻被低落占据。  
他帮Bucky打出来时，被夹得马上就要高潮了，便开始要抽出自己。

“你干嘛？”  
Bucky声音嘶哑着，不满意地问。

“我没戴套。”

他撤出的动作一下被Bucky扭着屁股制止了。  
“你别……别动……你就……就，射在里面吧……射在里面……”

Bucky晃动着身体在T’challa的性器上自己操干着自己，T’challa不习惯这样，但是对方的热情实在没法让他拒绝。

“宝贝……你让……你让我疯狂……”  
他低吼一声，Bucky感觉大量滚烫的液体冲进自己的体内，烫得他脚趾都蜷缩了起来。  
T’challa亲吻着他被汗打湿的额头，陷在他身体里迟迟不肯动弹。  
直到两人都冷静了下来，Bucky已经昏昏欲睡，他才从他身体里退了出去。随即大量液体从Bucky身体里被带了出来。

“天……”  
T’challa一把抱起Bucky，走进洗手间去给两人做清理。

Bucky浑身瘫软地勾着他的脖子支撑着自己，还在他伸手探入后穴的时候在他耳边低低地娇喘。T’challa严重怀疑这个人在诱惑自己，两人站在淋浴下又吻了起来。

直到Bucky的嘴唇都被水冲得发白，T’challa才终于舍得从浴室出来。他坐在床上，给Bucky仔细地擦着头发。

“对不起。”  
Bucky突然说。

“怎么了？”

“我……我之前不该说那种话。”T’challa手上动作停了停，又用手拨了拨他的头发。  
“我之前不该说，不想和你私下有太多接触……”  
Bucky声音越来越低，他低着头，手不自在地抠着床单。

T’challa没回他，只是最后用毛巾揉了揉他的发梢，直到确定都擦干了，才丢下毛巾，躺了下去。

Bucky知道他们的流程。他以为T’challa要休息了，伸手拿过内裤套上。刚要拿上衣，却被他从后面一把抱住了腰。

“别回去了。”  
T’challa平静地说。听上去像是命令，又像是乞求。

Bucky手足无措地只能开始放下衣服又拿起牛仔裤。  
“我……我明天要去接Brock，我们，还要去游乐场。”

“早上我送你去接他。”T’challa说。

Bucky没有说话，他没有任何理由拒绝他，也有些不想拒绝。

T’challa把他转过来，枕上他的大腿。

“我也想去游乐场，带我一起去。”  
他一改往常高傲的样子，像只想从家里出去撒欢的大狗狗。

“这……”Bucky不知道怎么回答。

T’challa一头压倒他，开始不老实地对他动手动脚。  
“不答应那我们就再来一次。”

Bucky刚才已经被他折腾得不行了，只能轻轻推着他答应着。

“Brock同意你去你就能去。”

T’challa笑了。他搂着Bucky躺好，对方枕着他壮硕的肩膀，蜷在他怀里，没一会儿就沉沉地睡了过去。

这时T’challa手机轻轻震了一下，他尽量身体保持不动地拿了过来。

是黑客发来的邮件。  
关于Brock Rumlow他居然没有查到任何信息。而Bucky的信息只有两年前开始才比较完整。他那时开始在Target工作，至今换过三个公寓，而在那之前没有任何记录。唯一的信息是他的一条入境记录，对应的出境国家是维也纳。

维也纳。  
T’challa恨那个地方。

他看着怀里熟睡的人，还不知道这些奇怪的记录意味着什么。他希望能听他给自己讲，也许当他愿意的时候。


	6. Chapter 6

不知道是屋里的暖气开得太足还是身边人的温度太高，Bucky在清晨被热醒了。他动了动，身边的人也醒了过来。

“早安。”

耳边响起T'challa的声音。

Bucky在他怀里抬头和他对视了一下，立刻拉过被单把脸蒙住了。

T'challa看他那样子轻轻地笑了，在他头顶用力亲了一下，然后起身下了床。

“我先去洗漱了，你再睡一下也行。”

Bucky听到他走了，才把头从被单里伸出来。他第一次和别人在一张床上醒来，感觉还有点奇怪，但心里又痒痒的有种说不出来的感觉。

他穿好衣服下了楼，看到T'challa正边喝咖啡边往车里倒腾什么东西。Bucky走出大门，发现他正往车上安装一个儿童座椅。

“上次打算带你们出去吃饭买的。”T'challa边调整座椅边说，他指他们争吵后的那次。“正好用上。”

然后他又拎了大包小包的东西往车上塞。有零食，玩具，衣服，甚至还有笔记本电脑这种东西。

“你……”Bucky站在原地，手足无措地看他忙活。

“你不是说，他同意我去游乐场我才能去吗？我不得好好贿赂他一下吗。”

Bucky想到上次他试图拒绝T'challa产生的后果，便没有说什么。

“我现在都不敢让他吃这些了，容易蛀牙的……电子产品，还对眼睛不好……”

他支支吾吾地说。

T’challa凑近他，帮他把他头发别到了耳朵后面。

“你还真是个无聊的daddy。”

他们到达Sam住所的门前时，Bucky本想让T’challa停远点，好巧不巧Sam和Brock正在院子里和他家的狗玩。Sam看着Bucky从一辆宾利里出来，惊讶地下巴都要掉了。

“什么鬼！”

Sam疑问地看着他。

Bucky不好意思地闪躲着他的目光，Brock一看到Bucky就冲他跑了过来。

“这谁……”

“谢谢你Sam，下次聊。”Bucky一把抱起Brock就带他跑走了。

“hey！”Sam冲着他背影大喊，“下次给我讲讲！”

Bucky把Brock放到车上关好了门才松了口气。他可不想告诉Sam他在和上次和他吵起来的那个人在上床且还是收费的。

“后面有你看中的东西吗？”T’challa边开车边问。刚才Brock还害羞地和他打着招呼，突然兴奋地像被圣诞老人包裹砸中了一样。

“哇！一台笔记本电脑！这是给我的吗？”

“当然是。”T’challa看到他惊喜的样子洋洋得意地说。

“Bucky我可以要这个吗？”Brock小心地征询着Bucky的意见，他还能说什么，这位总裁大人太知道怎么收买人心了。

“都是你的，等着都送到你房间去，可以吗？”T’challa说。

“谢谢T’challa叔叔。”

Brock说着，又在玩具堆里一个个拿出来仔细摆弄着。

“你知道吗？我有个忙要你帮？”

“什么忙？”

“我也想去游乐场，但是Bucky说你同意才行。”

“我同意！”Brock毫不犹豫地说。

Bucky在后视镜里看了看T’challa，他现在已经毫无地位了，只能被这一大一小牵着鼻子走。

刚刚12月初，游乐场里已经换上了圣诞节的装饰。Brock一身工作人员送的配饰，大眼镜，圣诞帽，卡通手套，身上堆得满满的。

Bucky不知道T’challa多久没来过这种地方，总之他每个都要去玩，Brock还很配合地也要一起玩。Bucky一直觉得那些项目太过幼稚，毕竟他不能带5岁的小孩子去玩太激烈的项目。

最让他头疼的是有时他给他们俩拍照的时候，好心的路人会问他要不要给他们一家人拍一张，还说他的家庭看起来很温馨，他也只能尴尬地笑笑回应。

中午Brock吃过一个热狗又说想吃冰激凌，Bucky搬出那套‘上次医生告诉我现在小朋友坏牙的几率是多少多少’‘我们不能像他们一样’‘你不喜欢看牙医’然后就看到T’challa已经带着他一人买了一个冰激凌过来了。

Bucky觉得有必要和T’challa讨论下这个问题。但是，他转念一想，他甚至不该考虑这件事，因为他都不知道这个人会在这里，他们的生活里待多久，或许他只是无聊，或者好奇罢了。

他站在在胡思乱想着，就看到Brock把没吃完的冰激凌塞给他，然后跳进海洋球和别的小朋友去玩了。

Bucky和T’challa背靠着站在海洋球池边，他终于能放松一下了。

“我觉得当家长很好玩啊。”T’challa说。

“你就在游乐场玩了一天，就以为自己能当好家长了吗？”Bucky舔着化了的冰激凌说。“你可以试试早上硬从床上起来给他装书包还要准备午餐。老师还会动不动让你关注他的心理活动，还有接受领养办公室的质疑。”

T’challa扭过头，帮他抹了抹嘴。

“以后别和别人相亲了。”

两人沉默地站了一会儿，T’challa突然说。

“领养办公室那边我来解决。”

Bucky心脏颤抖了一下。

“哦。”

他轻轻答应着。

Bucky突然感觉手边的海洋球在轻轻地动着，五彩轻盈的塑料制品触碰着他的皮肤。突然有只手在越过一个个海洋球，抓住了他的手。他的脸腾地一下红了，面部表情还在努力保持着冷静。

那只手温暖干燥，不是像平时他们在床上时那种他想挣脱的感觉，而是慎重的，安抚的。

池子里的塑料球刚好没到他们的小臂，别人只能看到两个大男人略显僵硬地现在那，却看不见下面。他们就这样安静地手牵着手，直到Brock跑来揉着眼睛说自己困了才松开。

到家时候Brock已经睡着了，Bucky把他放到床上，T’challa正观察着他家的客厅。

“房子什么时候到期。”他一屁股坐到紧凑的沙发上。

“3，4月的吧。”Bucky踟蹰着不知道往哪坐，”你，要不要喝水。”

他说着要往厨房走，被T’challa一把拉进怀里。

“我觉得游乐场很好玩。”

他把枕在Bucky肩窝里懒懒地说。

Bucky笑了一下。”你一个大老板，平时还能缺得了好玩的？”

“不好玩。”T’challa听上去有点像在撒娇。”干什么都是和商业合伙人一起，最多是和Okoye一起喝酒，一点都不好玩。我妹妹，她是个科学家，才不乐意和我一起玩。”

“我很久没有这么放松过了。”

“我父亲，把这些留给了我，我不能让他失望。”

Bucky第一次听他讲这些，他轻轻抚着T’challa的额头，像他安慰Brock时一样。

“你可以，来找我们玩……”

Bucky犹豫着说出这句话，完全抛弃了自己的立场。

T’challa一下把他压到了沙发上，使坏地凑近他的脸说:“你不拒绝我啦。”

还没等Bucky回答，T’challa的吻就落到了他嘴唇上。他们挤在狭窄的沙发里，耐心地接吻，好像他们有一整个世界的时间。

T’challa壮硕的大腿摩擦着Bucky的下身，他太敏感，居然起了点反应。

“你是在邀请我吗？”T’challa坏笑着说。

Bucky一把捂住他的嘴。

“你别，Brock会，听到。”

T’challa移开他的手，看了眼紧闭的房间门。

“你别叫出声他就不会听到。”

说着就要把手往下伸。

“别，别。”

Bucky紧张了起来。

两个人在沙发里纠缠的时候，突然房间门开了，Brock睡眼惺忪地叫了声。

“Bucky？”

幸好沙发是背冲着房间的。Bucky无奈地在T’challa身下抬起头说。

“什么事？”

“你还没给我讲故事呢。”他半睁着眼睛，可能也看不到什么。他每晚睡觉前，Bucky都会给他讲故事。

T’challa看着Bucky裤子被撑起了一块困窘的样子，从沙发起身一把抱起Brock先去了洗手间刷牙。

“今天叔叔给你讲故事吧。Bucky太累了。”

Bucky害羞地双手捂住了脸蜷在沙发上不敢动，直到听到房间里想起轻轻的说话声，才抬起头来。

T’challa不费吹灰之力就把疯玩了一天的小孩子哄睡了。

他蹑手蹑脚地关上房门，刚一转身，就被Bucky扑到了怀里。他笑着抱着他，像守株就待到兔的猎人，像被金水淌过脚踝的淘金者。

T’challa越来越常地不回家，他喜欢和Bucky以及Brock挤在他们的公寓里，甚至在停车库租了一个车位。他也有事没事就让Okoye代替他参与工作，这样他就能有空偷懒，有时候他只是装作顾客去Bucky工作的地方骚扰他。

“陪我回趟普林斯顿吧。”

这天他三个在公园野餐的时候，T’challa突然对Bucky说。

“我要去参加校友会，陪我去吧。”

“到时候还有篮球赛呢，我们和在读的学弟，我想你去看。”他期待地看着Bucky。

Bucky“切”了他一句，“说得和你打得很好一样。”

“你看看不就知道了。”

现在能帮Bucky当保姆的只有Sam了，他让T’challa把车停得老远才敢把Brock送过去，幸运的是Sam正在给他的狗洗澡，所以没空质问他关于豪车和车里的土豪这件事，Bucky还不知道要怎么和他讲。

普林斯顿距离纽约只有一个多小时的车程，但是T’challa还是夸张地坐了他的私人飞机。篮球赛被定在了下午，T’challa先把Bucky带到观众席，然后去了更衣室。

不得不说T’challa的健身习惯还是有优势的，他的体力和灵活度都不输青春洋溢的大学生，Bucky专心地看着他在场上飞奔，在他得分的时候还会大声欢呼。他没进过大学校园，但是有种回到20岁时候的错觉，他在回忆自己20岁在做什么，暗无天日的训练和任务，压抑地让人喘不上气。正当他想着那些不堪回首的日子的时候，有个人坐到了他旁边。

“嘿，你是哪个学院的，从来没见过你。”

Bucky被吓了一跳，转头看了看他。

那个男孩子应该是大学里的学生，他穿着印有普林斯顿大学字样的帽衫，身材又高又壮，眼睛碧蓝，头发金得发光。

“我，我不是这的学生。”Bucky随手指了指球场。

“我是陪我朋友来，参加校友会的。”

“怪不得，”男孩子靠着椅子背观察着他，“如果我在学校见过你，一定不会忘记的。”

Bucky尴尬地笑了笑。他难道，是被撩了？他居然被小屁孩撩了？

对方在找话题有一搭没一搭地和他聊着，Bucky都没注意球赛都结束了。突然有人重重地坐到Bucky旁边，也不管手有多脏一把抓住Bucky的肩膀把他往怀里搂了过去。

“在聊什么？”T’challa在Bucky头上亲了一口，盯着旁边的大学生问。

“T’challa！”那人显然认识他，“wow，你居然来参加校友会了，很高兴见到你。”

“你还这么有名呢。”Bucky试图从他怀里挣脱出来，不过失败了。

“Wakanda工业的继承人，知名校友。原来你朋友是。”

“准确地说，是男朋友。”

Bucky本来还在尴尬地揪着衣服下摆，听他这么说，一下坐直了，T’challa也没管那个人，站起来拉着Bucky径自走出了球场。

“你……”

“他叫什么名字？”T’challa打断了他问道。

“我怎么知道……”

“真乖。”

……

“知名校友先生，也太喜欢吃醋了。”

“我不喜欢别人喜欢你。”

“但我又想看别人嫉妒我的样子。”

“又在说胡话……你换了衣服再往我身上蹭！”


	7. Chapter 7

晚上大家租了一家餐厅举行聚餐，所有回来参加校友会和在读的学生都被邀请了，T’challa平时也没什么机会见到他的同学们，所以格外开心地和他们交谈着，他让Bucky自己随便吃随便玩。  
Bucky一个人都不认识，只能略显尴尬地靠着吧台，他拿出手机，看着Sam刚刚发给他的‘保姆汇报’，相比Sam，Brock好像更喜欢他的狗，他确实总是和自己提到，他们是不是该领养一只狗。要考虑养宠物额外的消费再加上租的公寓允许养宠物才行。  
Bucky喝空了杯子里的Tequila，浓烈的酒精冲淡了他的焦虑。回去再说吧。  
他在人群中搜寻着T’challa，发现他身边的人已经换了一拨有一拨，这时他正和一个看着气场十足的女士聊天，两个人举止亲密地坐在沙发里，似乎是关系非常好的朋友。

“那是你男朋友的前任未婚妻，他们曾经订过婚，闹得沸沸扬扬的。”  
突然旁边有个声音靠过来。Bucky转头一看，是下午看台上那个年轻人，说着他递给Bucky一杯啤酒。

“他不是我男朋友。”Bucky低头喝了一大口，毫无顾忌地沾了厚厚的啤酒胡子。

“她是我爸竞选纽约市长时候团队里的一员，以前我经常能看到她。不过后来T’challa的老爸出了事，这件事好像不了了之了。”

Bucky看着他们，政客和商人，还真是好搭配。他能看到T’challa的眼神，不同于看他时的那种充满欲望，而且仰慕的，平静的。

“你也是纽约人？”Bucky问道。

“布鲁克林。”

“好巧我也是。”

“没准我们见过呢。”  
听到他这么说Bucky终于笑了。他看着眼前这个金发帅哥认真的样子，觉得还挺好玩，而他也并没有意识到他的笑有多么令人着迷。  
对方看着他，竟然伸手抹了他嘴上的啤酒沫。

Bucky惊讶地往后闪了一下，差点从椅子上掉下去。对方放下杯子，一把扶住了他。

“抱歉。”对方楞楞地抓了抓后脑勺，然后伸出手。

“我叫Steve，你叫什么？”

Bucky用余光瞥了一眼T’challa，按照他的警惕雷达，他应该早就过来装模作样地发一通火了，但他好像没看到自己一样，专心地在和那位女士交谈。  
第一次没被管着，Bucky居然有点不习惯。

“Bucky，我叫Bucky。”

话音刚落他就被Steve拉着去人多的地方玩了。

在他们和别人玩飞镖输了三轮酒以后，Bucky终于忍不住把飞镖从Steve手里夺了过来。

“看好了，大学生。”

他随便地把头发一绑，轻松地一掷，飞镖居然正中靶心，然后竟然每投必中。Steve简直像看神仙一样看着他。  
一起玩的人都不信邪，相继过来挑战，最后都被罚酒罚到喝晕过去。

玩了一会儿，两个人离开了嘈杂的餐厅，跑到隔壁的冻酸奶店买了两大份冻酸奶边走边吃着。Bucky也不怕T’challa会找不到他，他今晚估计不会想着找自己。

“可以给我你的电话号码吗？”

他们走到酒店门口，Steve问道。

“um……”

“你是单身对吧。”

“是……”

“我回了纽约可以去找你吗？”

对方热情地不断抛出问题，Bucky不知道要怎么拒绝他。他承认，这个看上去衣食无忧，阳光帅气的年轻人有着让人很难拒绝的魅力，但白马王子是属于童话故事的，而那种故事，虚幻地连Brock都不爱听。

“Bye Steve。”  
Bucky和他道了个别，就溜进了电梯。

他回了房间锁了门，也不知道明天他们几点回去，准备开着手机铃声等T’challa叫他。他洗了个澡，百无聊赖地坐在地毯上看着电视却完全看不进去内容。他不知道T’challa回来没，甚至想找个敲他门的理由，即怕他不在，又怕看到什么不敢看到的景象。但是他有什么资格去敲人家门呢。T’challa也说过，自己平时没什么娱乐项目，他现在和他们在一起的时间是比以前多了，就是为了让他们带着他玩，其他的什么都代表不了。  
Bucky越想越不高兴，手还不自觉的地抠起无辜的地毯。  
他赌气地想着。反正只要自己不高兴了，随时都可以终止这段关系。

不知不觉Bucky坐在地上睡着了，半梦半醒之间，他听到自己的门不断发出错误提示的声音。他走过去打开门，看到T’challa正在迷迷糊糊地用他的房卡刷自己的门。

“嘿，你的房间是对面那个。”

他刚要推着T’challa转身，T’challa却径直走进房间坐到了椅子上，还拿着Bucky剩下的半杯水，咕咚咕咚地喝起来。

“你前女友呢？”  
Bucky没头没脑地问道。

“什么前女友。”  
T’challa挪了挪身子，把外套脱了下来。

“你和人家聊了一晚上还什么前女友。”  
T’challa随手从口袋掏出手机开始划拉起来。

Bucky拽着他的胳膊要把他拖起来。  
“看手机回你自己房间看。”

T’challa一脸疑问地看着他，Bucky好像在生气，腮帮气鼓鼓地还拼命想把他拽起来。

“怎么了这是。”  
T’challa放下手机，认真地看着他。

“我，我要改协议。”  
Bucky突然说。

“我要加条件。”

“嗯。”  
T’challa摸不着头脑地回了一句。

“你，你以后也都要对我诚实。”  
……  
“还有，你，你，你也不能和别人上床。”

听他这么一说，T’challa愣住了，他不知道Bucky为什么突然这么说。他难道没意识到，这听上去根本不像协议，而是，像一段正式的关系了吗。  
他不是没看到今天球场上那个小子又去“骚扰”Bucky了，但那又不是骚扰，因为他们看上去还聊得很开心。T’challa知道Bucky是有分寸的人，且一直在严格遵守着和自己的约定。不过他还是幼稚地用走错房间这种烂借口来敲他的门。

他看着Bucky正穿着干干净净的短袖，下面只有一条内裤，衣服下摆刚刚能遮住屁股的位置，光着脚站在那儿，不禁想，为什么不呢。

“条件太多了。”T’challa稍稍坐正了一些。  
“你讨价还价的得有点诚意吧。”

Bucky明白了他的意思。

他转身把灯关了，偌大的房间里，只有卫生间里的一盏小灯发着昏暗的光。他慢慢挪到T’challa跟前，先脱了他的裤子，然后坐到了他身上。  
他一颗一颗缓慢地解着T’challa的衬衣扣子，边解边把嘴凑到了他胸前，轻轻地用牙啃咬着他的胸肌。大腿还故意不老实地蹭着他的下半身。  
他隔着内裤，感觉屁股被T’challa硬起来的性器顶到了。手上的扣子才解了一半。他不顾T’challa发出不满的声音，继续蠕动着大腿坐着，也不去吻他。  
T’challa忍不住地把手伸进他的内裤，Bucky却一下站了起来。  
他舔了舔嘴唇，脱掉了内裤，然后极其缓慢地掀起短袖下摆，露出T’challa迷恋的翘臀和结实的小腹，T’challa坐不住了，刚要挺身站起来，却被他一把按回椅子上。  
Bucky坐回了T’challa身上脱掉了t恤，没等T’challa上去含住他的乳尖，他就把t恤蒙到对方眼睛上，还在他的后脑勺打了个节。T’challa被他逗笑了，这都哪学的，他心想。

Bucky一只手搂住T’challa的脖子，一只手抓着他早就硬到爆炸的性器开始往下坐，但他还没有任何准备，所以插入的过程极其艰难，疼得他牙齿打颤。

T’challa反而很有耐心，他贴着Bucky的面颊，碎发挨着他的鼻尖，扫得他痒痒的。

“别急，宝贝。”他咬着Bucky的耳朵尖说.  
“我们有得是时间。”

他抓着Bucky的双臀把他稍稍挪了下位置，然后缓缓地往他后穴里伸入了一只手指。T’challa现在对Bucky身体的熟悉程度甚至多于Bucky自己，他知道碰哪里会让他疼，也知道碰哪里会让他发出最撩人的叫声。  
他勾起手指按压着Bucky的G点，感受着Bucky越来越沉重的呼吸和渐渐湿润放松的甬道，他抬起下巴，寻找着Bucky的嘴唇，Bucky按住他的后脑，用力地迎了上来。

自从第一次没有用安全套开始，他们经常手边没有就省略这个步骤，Bucky去做身体检查是T’challa要求的，而反过来，Bucky也在无意识之中相信T’challa没有乱搞。但他要听他亲口告诉自己。

Bucky自己坐在T’challa粗大的性器上上下运动着，他能通过T’challa抓着自己腰部的力度感受他的状态。有时他故意放慢自己的速度，又不坐到底，T’challa会做向上顶的动作，而他却故意也往上用力不让他得逞。  
淘气了几下的结果就是他的腰酸得要命，也越来越没有力气。直到他只是泄力地坐在T’challa身上上，小幅度地蠕动身体。T’challa伸手帮他安慰着头部渗出液体的性器，前后的高度刺激让Bucky再也坐不住了，下巴靠在T’challa的肩头，软软地呻吟起来。

Bucky射出来以后，T’challa一把扯掉自己眼睛上的t恤，一个翻身把他压到了地毯上，开始大力地挺腰在他身体里抽送着。Bucky想伸腿勾住他，却因为没有力气腿根本抬不起来，T’challa便抓着他的膝盖窝把他的两条长腿折在胸前。  
他被T‘challa撞得屁股疼，想试着控制后穴的肌肉，发现已经被操弄得失去了知觉，他看着T’challa完全沉迷在他身体中的样子，只是变得更加贪心起来。

“你……哈啊……你答应了吗？”Bucky断断续续地说。

T’challa帮他抹了一把额头的汗水，故意说。  
“我都还没射呢宝贝。”

不受自己控制的后穴让Bucky产生了一点惊恐的情绪，眼角开始泛起水花，他轻轻地皱了皱眉头，这些细节都被T’challa捕捉到了。

“怎么了，不舒服吗？”T’challa关切地问道，身下的动作都减慢了。

“没……没……你……快点。”Bucky支支吾吾地说。

“是你要谈条件的，这么快就不行了？”T’challa还在逗他。

“谁叫你这么大……还……还……哈啊……一直不射。”

T’challa看到他真的快支撑不住了，腿都不受控制地颤抖，也不打算再折腾他了，他大力地抽插了几下，尽数射在了Bucky身体里。

“你……答应……答应我了吗？”  
Bucky话都快说不出来了，还在固执地和他确认着。

T’challa用力地抵住他的额头，身下继续射出最后一些精液。

“答应，我什么都答应你。”

Bucky听到想听的答案，终于满意地侧卧过身子，刚准备入睡，却发现T’challa还没有从他身体里退出去，而且也没有要退出去的意思。  
他感受到T’challa刚射过的性器又渐渐地硬了起来，他的后背贴着他的胸膛，被紧紧地束缚在他怀里，而身体里的大东西，就借着刚才射出的浓稠液体，又慢慢开始动起来。

“我真的，爱死你了。”  
T’challa边挺腰，边在他耳边轻轻地说。

Bucky刚想反驳他什么，却已经彻底失去了和清醒抗争的意志，昏睡了过去。

在清醒和昏迷之中，Bucky感觉T’challa把他放进了浴缸里，开始温柔地给他做清理。  
他靠在T’challa有力的胸膛上，T’challa像安抚猫咪一样按摩着他的头顶。

“那你以后，不准和别人上床了。”  
Bucky想再次确定什么一样，歪起头看着T’challa说。

“嗯。”  
对方答应着。

“那你以后，不论在哪，做什么，每句话，都得是真话，都不能骗我。”  
Bucky像受了什么委屈一样，一字一句地强调着。

T’challa突然笑了。  
“宝贝，”他给了Bucky一个吻。  
“我从来没对你说过假话。”


	8. Chapter 8

……

“啊，吵死了。”  
Rumlow坐在沙发上喝着啤酒，抱怨着。

“因为你大喊大叫他才哭。”  
Bucky正在收拾手提包，抬起头说。

“我是因为他哭才大喊大叫。”

“随便你吧。”  
Bucky拿出一叠现金。数了几张出来。  
“你和Ms Albergo说好了啊。”

“嗯。”  
对方有力无气地回了一句。

Albergo夫人在他们楼下经营一家三明治店，那里几乎是小Brock度过时间最多的地方。

“你还要和他在一起很久，你最好学学怎么当个家长。”  
Bucky也挨着他坐了下来。

“我家长都不会当家长，我也用不着。”

“我还以为你是为了这个孩子才想退出。”

“你想多了，甜心。”  
Rumlow心不在焉地换着电视频道。  
“那你呢？”  
他反问Bucky。

“我……不知道。”  
Bucky轻轻地说。  
“可能是怕以后会做噩梦。”

“切，神经兮兮的。”

……

“Bucky！”  
“Bucky！”  
他摸着头睁开眼，看到Brock在床边摇他。他做了个讨厌的梦，让他头疼得很。

Brock看他醒了，跳下了床跑到餐桌边。T’challa正揭开盘子上的一个个盖子。  
“他醒了，T’challa叔叔。”

“好，真乖。快吃吧。”  
T’challa摸了摸他的头。笑着转身对套上上衣的Bucky说。  
“快刷牙来吃早餐。”

Bucky按摩着自己的太阳穴，望向窗外。细细的沙滩延伸出去，是孔雀蓝色的大海。T’challa说趁着Brock还没开学要带他来渡个假，他们便来到了夏威夷边的一个小岛。而这片私人海域，属于这个正帮Bucky挤牙膏的男人。

吃完早饭，T’challa有模有样地给Brock戴好帽子，喷了防晒伤喷雾，然后三人拿好钓具，坐着小游艇，往远海开了过去。

“这个是铃铛，要把它绑在这。”  
“鱼饵，这样……”  
Bucky和Brock一人拿着一副钓具，听T’challa讲着。

“然后，甩出去。”  
T’challa抓着Brock的手，把线甩了出去，然后固定好鱼竿，三个人便安安静静地坐好了。

“我小时候，每年4月份，我父亲都带我去蒙大拿钓鳟鱼。”  
T’challa说着，又不自觉地摸起他的戒指。

“那是你父亲的？”Bucky问道。

“这是我爷爷第一批合成的振金做的。他给了我父亲，我父亲给了我。”  
“他是我认识的，最善良，聪明的人。他和我爷爷经常回到非洲，他们在那里捐助了很多医疗和福利机构，人，动物，只要需要帮助，都可以找到他。他还希望我完全接手公司后，回到那儿。”

“他从小就让我准备着，他说我要能随时，接替他。”

“我以为我准备好了，但直到他离开，我才发现，我之所以那么以为是因为他在。”

“我很抱歉。”Bucky伸手覆住他的手掌。

“所以第一次看到你的时候，我认为你是个需要帮助的爸爸。”

“那你为什么不直接给我钱！”  
Bucky瞪起眼睛问他。

“因为你好看啊，所以我还是想和你上床。”

T’challa偷偷看了一眼船舱，Brock因为等待鱼上钩太无聊，已经跑进去自己玩了。他拉起Bucky的下巴，给了他一个海风味道的吻。

中午的时候他们把钓来的金枪鱼放在烤架上烤了吃，然后又百无聊赖地等着看是否有机会能看到迁徙的座头鲸群。  
一天下来，Brock的小脸晒得通红，他被T’challa拉着去冲了个澡，然后又吵着T’challa陪他玩了一会儿玩具才肯去睡。

“他很少跟别人这么亲密。”  
Bucky看着T’challa小心地关上房门说。  
“他性格，意外地很像他父亲。”他不自觉地摸了摸衣服下面脖子上的军牌。  
“Rumlow对人没有安全感，脾气还特别差。”

“看来你们是很熟悉的朋友。”  
T’challa说。

Bucky回忆了一下脑袋里那个冷血又暴躁的男人，嘴角却有了些笑意。  
“我是他的，上级。”Bucky小心地找了一个词。“虽然他比我年纪大，经验多，但他都得听我的。”

Bucky解开头发上的橡皮筋，走去了洗手间。

他刚把头发上的泡沫冲干净，就看到淋浴间被拉开了门。T’challa赤裸着，安静地走了进来。他自然地搂住Bucky的腰，和他在淋浴下接吻。

两个人肌肤相亲着，T’challa的皮肤碰到了他胸前的金属牌，他不耐烦地一把拽下来随手丢到了置物架上。  
他用浴巾包着Bucky，随便擦了几下就把他扔进了床里。

Bucky看到T’challa抓了一条领带过来，还没来得及反应，双手就被紧紧地绑到了床头。

“给我讲你的疤是怎么来的。”

T‘challa贴得太近了，Bucky感觉他的睫毛都要刺进自己的眼睛里。

“怎么突然问这个。”

“我想听。”  
T’challa骑到他身上说。

Bucky垂下了眼睛，紧紧地闭着嘴。

“不说是吗。”  
T’challa从他身上滑了下去，拉开床头柜。Bucky看不到他在干什么，只是突然听到了‘嗡嗡’的声音。随后，他就感觉一个异物沾着润滑剂，进入了他的身体。

“T’challa。”  
Bucky惊恐地叫了一声。

“sh……”  
T’challa压到他身上，右手攥着手机，好像在用它控制Bucky身体里的那个小玩具。

Bucky不安地扭动着双腿，都被T’challa用力地压住了。见他丝毫没有妥协的样子，T’challa便把小玩具往里推了推，还调高了它的震动频率。  
跳蛋轻易地刺激到了他的前列腺，Bucky咬着嘴唇，用鼻子喘着粗气，努力不让自己发出声音。

“既然你不打算说……”  
T’challa把Bucky翻了个个儿，拉住他的腰强迫他趴跪在了床上。这下，Bucky的性器彻底悬空了，希望被触碰的欲望达到了最高点。

T’challa抓着他的腰，手指划过他后背上的一个2厘米长的疤痕。

“这个是怎么来的。”

看Bucky没有要说的意思，他继续搜寻着身体别的位置。

“大腿上这个呢？”

回答他的只有跳蛋沉闷的震动声。

T’challa有点生气了，他看着Bucky白嫩的屁股，举起巴掌，扇了上去。

“啊。”  
伴随着一声清脆的声响，Bucky终于松开了嘴唇。

他的后穴在不间断的刺激下，肌肉开始不自觉的收缩，前列腺分泌出的液体搀着润滑剂，顺着臀缝流了出来。T’challa取出了跳蛋，抓着自己性器的头部在他的穴口要进不进地蹭着。Bucky身下硬得发疼，手被绑得紧紧得一动都没法动。

“前面，难受……”  
他挪动着膝盖，企图坐到小腿上，这个动作一下就被T’challa制止了。

“你给我讲，我就帮你。”  
T’challa威逼利诱地说，他就想看看，Bucky要坚持到什么时候。

“难受……”

“……”

“呜……疼……呜……”

不论Bucky怎么求他，T’challa都不为所动。

“你休想又让我可怜你。”T’challa用拇指撑开他的穴口。“你要是不说，就等着被操射吧。”

Bucky真的不说话了，T’challa早也忍不住了，他往前猛得一挺身，把自己整个插了进去。

这个动作的深入程度并不比坐着浅，Bucky根本跪不住，但是每次要趴下去之前，都会被T’challa强迫地拉起来。他低头看着自己一直没有得到安抚的可怜性器，抽噎了起来。

T’challa扳过他的头，Bucky死活不开口的强硬态度又让他的动作越来越粗暴，但是看到他满脸泪痕，又有点心软。

“告诉我，告诉我我就给你把手解开。”  
他轻轻贴上Bucky的鼻尖。

Bucky不知道是不是在和他赌气，也不理他也不叫了，只有在每次T‘challa深深撞进去的时候眼角被逼出眼泪。T’challa从最开始的生气变成了失望。他松开Bucky的头发，让他的脑袋又垂了下去，越发凶狠地操弄着身下的人。  
他把性器深深地埋在Bucky身体里不动了，Bucky因为突然停止的刺激，有些缓不过来，开始胡乱地扭着屁股。T’challa任他徒劳地动着，伸手狠狠地去揉捏他的乳尖。然后猛得抽出来，立马顶了进去。在这瞬间Bucky突然颤抖着，喷出一阵精液。随着T’challa继续的动作，身下还在不断地射出小股的液体。  
射精后他的身体完全软成一摊，T’challa这次没有射在他里面，而是射精前抽出了自己，他怕和上次一样在清理的过程中又忍不住占有他。

高潮之后他解开Bucky，换好了床单才又把他放回枕头上。Bucky的手腕被勒得发红，T’challa把它们拿到嘴边吻了吻，把这个让他无奈的人抱在怀里。

“我知道，你是把我当外人。”T’challa捧着他的脸说。“甚至还是雇主，对吧。”

“那好。从今天开始，你跟我上床，我不给你钱了。”

“因为我是你的了。”

Bucky一下抬起头，和他四目相对着。

“我知道，我要是随便说你是我的，这很不公平。因为这是要你来说，所以，我是你的，你要也得要，不要也得要。我就赖上你了。”

面对这突如其来的告白，Bucky还没回过神来。他直愣愣地看着T‘challa, T‘challa只是以一种近乎是纯情的目光回看着他。

“你不至于这样。”他终于说话了。  
“我不值得你这样。”

“这个应该由我来评判。”T’challa反驳道。

“我，我没有你想的那么好。”

“这个也应该由我来评判。”

“我曾经做过，可怕的事。”

Bucky从他怀里挣脱出来。他轻抚着T’challa的脸，好像有预感他会再也碰不到他。

“我和Rumlow，我们曾经都是私人雇佣兵。”

T’challa的眼睛闪烁了一下，一脸疑惑地看着他。

“我没见过我的老板，但我们和其他几个人一起训练，接任务，完成任务，继续训练。”

“你是说，你们……”

“我们制造恐怖活动，包括，暗杀。”Bucky努力不让自己的措辞吓到T’challa。  
“有时候会和对立方的雇佣兵发生冲突。”

“最可怕的是，我感觉不到。”

“会有医生定期给我们打针，促进肌肉增长，降低疼痛反应，也会大大削弱我门的感知能力。”

“我们就像，没有感情的机器。”

“Rumlow……他，他对药物反应不是很良好，有时候会暴躁，影响行动，所以我是他的监督员，管控他的每一步动作。”

“他……突然被托付了一个孩子。我不知道孩子的母亲去哪里了，他死活都不告诉我，我觉得他根本不知道。总之，那改变了我们。我们决定退出。但是这又不像在你们公司辞职那样。我们，遭到了自己人的清理。”

“我们两个人都逃不掉，但是Rumlow掩护了我，也给了我一个没法拒绝抚养他小孩的理由。”

T’challa像听故事一样听着。这种剧情，他只有在电影里看过。他突然想到之前在医院医生说过Bucky对药物反应和常人不一样。他也不会往什么离奇的方向考虑。

“我努力做着和以前不一样的事，接触不一样的生活，做个……好人，假装那些事都没发生过。但是，它们一直在。”

Bucky拉起T’challa的手，摸着胸前的一道疤痕。

“其实我也不记得这些是怎么来的了，好在我也没感觉什么疼。”

说完Bucky把T’challa的手放回去，从床上爬了下去站在床边。

“所以总裁先生。”

“你不能把自己给一个坏人。”  
他低垂着头，不敢去看T’challa。

T’challa沉默着，Bucky不知道他是不是在后悔刚才说过的话。  
他觉得他们完了。他终于还是习惯了T’challa在他身边，宠着他和Brock，说些让他脸红心跳的话。但如果他离开了，自己也还是要接受。  
Bucky套上短裤，安静地往Brock的房间走过去。

“你干嘛。”  
身后响起T’challa沉闷的嗓音。

“我……我去和Brock睡。”  
Bucky缓缓地，拧着把手。好像也还抱着一丝期待。他用余光看到T’challa坐在床上，在想什么的样子，却也没阻止他的动作。  
房间里，小孩子窝在大得夸张的床里，已经陷入了沉睡。

Bucky小心地靠着床边躺下。  
他不常为他做过的事后悔，因为那毕竟是他自己选择的，虽然他们被对待的方式和任务内容越来越超出他预期的接受范畴。但现在，他无比希望自己没做过那些，他希望自己只是个无聊的超市员工，从来没离开过纽约，住在Sam住过的那种仓库里，至少那样他遇到现在这个把他当宝贝的人的时候，还能心安理得一些。

他这样胡思乱想着，眼皮渐渐重了。刚刚要进入睡眠的时候，却感觉被一双温热的手拖了起来。

“唔？……”  
Bucky迷迷糊糊地睁开眼，恍惚之中看到T’challa正抱着他。

他感觉自己被放回了床上，旁边的人这才满意地搂着他躺下。

“别再乱跑了。你很重的。”  
他蹭蹭Bucky的额头。

“唔……”  
Bucky困得要命，却在努力地听清他说的话。

“我都说了你不要也得要。”

“你还想跑去哪。”


	9. Chapter 9

“他喜欢这样吗？墙纸要不要换一下？我已经找了几个保姆，可以让Brock选他喜欢的人。”

T’challa在兴致勃勃地重新布置着房间。

“um，你确定要我们住这吗？”

Bucky手足无措地站在一边。

“当然。”

T’challa回头看了看他。

“um……这里离我上班的地方也太远了……”

“你在担心这个啊。选辆你喜欢的车去开，或者，我给你雇个司机。或者……”

T’challa凑了过去。

“你给我当贴身保镖吧。你身手肯定特别好，而且，这样你就可以24小时和我待一起了。”

“别别别，我还是开车吧。”Bucky推了推他。

“好，那我们，住我那一周你这一周。”

“好，那你以后得和别人说我是你男朋友。包括你那个朋友。”

“哦。”Bucky简单答应了一句。

“你妈妈……”

T’challa告诉Bucky他母亲和妹妹快回来了，他还坚持要大家见一面。

“她们不会住这，不用担心。”

“我是说，这会不会……”

“太……”

Bucky不知道他们是怎么从给钱上床发展到同居的，现在T’challa还想介绍他给他母亲，这对他来说是一件过于正式的事。

“你不是早就把我介绍给Brock了吗。别担心，我们就是一起吃个饭，聊聊天。”

“哥哥，他是谁！”

T'challa的妹妹Shuri和他们的母亲已经回国了，吃饭前Shuri把T’challa叫到了一边。她从小就没有展现对进入商业圈子的兴趣。现在主要时间花在和朋友们一起创立的位于硅谷的科技公司里。

“我男朋友。”

Shuri眯眼打量了一下她哥哥的花痴样子。

“模特？还是演员？”

“等会儿一起说。你叫我干嘛。”

“我有了些新线索。”Shuri压低声音说。

“关于大厦里的监控。”

T’challa坐到了沙发扶手上。认真地听着。

“虽然器械都已经被炸毁了，他们的商务大楼监控会自动上传到后台。所以即使设备毁了，数据还在。而且它们不会被覆盖掉，他们有内部编码来压缩数据存储起来。我们已经获得了数据，最近在开发解压的方法。”

2年前，他们的父亲在维也纳参加商务会谈时，大楼发生了恐怖事件，当时整层楼被炸毁。从那时起，T’challa就一直在暗地里调查那起事件的参与者。不过最重要的监控信息的丢失一直是阻碍他调查的关键。

“太好了。如果有了视频文件，我们就可以使用生物识别了。”

T'challa搓了搓手，不自觉地摸了摸自己的戒指。

“妈妈发现了，我们还在调查……”

Shuri的语气突然像个做错事的小孩。

“她不希望我们惹麻烦。”

T'challa站了起来，把手搭在妹妹的肩膀上。

“但我知道她一定也希望看到我们把犯人……绳之以法。”

Shuri看着哥哥，她又不是小孩子了，她觉得T’challa完全不需要用绳之以法这种话来哄她。

“来吧，我介绍你们认识。”

T’challa推着Shuri，往Bucky那边走过去了。

晚餐并没有像Bucky想的那样紧张，T’challa的母亲在和他寒暄几句以后就开始关心起T’challa和公司的现状。他反而和Shuri聊天聊得很愉快，他们的年纪差不多，Shuri作为一个科技狂人，滔滔不绝地向Bucky讲着她们最近开发的vr产品，Bucky也很感兴趣地听着。

………………………………

Bucky并没有开T’challa的车去上班，而是买了一辆之前一直就有考虑的二手皮卡，毕竟T’challa的任何一辆车，都不适合停在百货超市的停车场。

他们一起参加了Brock上小学的开学活动，T’challa还带着Bucky参加一些商务应酬，他们穿着配套的定制西装，像在和所有人宣告他们的关系。

“Boss，你当初一口气收购了曼哈顿两栋大楼的时候，你都没有像现在炫耀的样子。”

Okoye看着T’challa像被施了法一样每天围着那个他们当初在Hydra那种地方遇到的年轻人团团转，不禁感慨道。

偶尔T’challa会问起Bucky他以前的事，当然是在Bucky愿意提及的范围，他甚至让Bucky在他身上露两手，毕竟他的健身教练经常也叫他一起训练拳击的。Bucky当然不愿意表演“家暴”，但是架不住T’challa在好奇驱使下的请求，连着三次在几秒钟内把他掀倒在地上。

T’challa一点都不觉得受挫，反而觉得很好玩。眼前这个人是训练有素的前雇佣兵，也能温柔地给Brock讲睡前故事，还能在床上被他欺负得眼泪汪汪的还诱惑他。除了无可救药的迷恋，他脑袋里容不下别的情绪。

Bucky除了在没有排班的时候送Brock上学，接他放学，偶尔的休息日反而变得清闲了不少，毕竟他现在不用打那么多份工了。不过他们的公寓租期要到了，他趁有空的时候就会和中介一起去参观有意向的公寓。

这几天正好T’challa在洛杉矶出差，所以他和Brock还是回了家住，晚上Brock睡着以后，Bucky突然想起有东西落到了车上。他跑上楼开门的时候，猛然发觉有些不对劲。

虽然只是下了趟楼，但是他记得门是锁过的，现在钥匙拧了一圈就开了。

Bucky本能地警惕起来，他小心地躲在门口推开门，昏暗的客厅里，隐隐约约可以看到窗子旁边站着一个人。

“好久不见，Winter。”

Bucky轻轻关上门，缓缓走上前去，和他打了个招呼。

“Hey Marcus。”

Bucky小心地打量了他一下，没带枪。他知道Marcus惯用手枪，看来至少他不是来灭口的。

“我就是来传个话。”

对方直接地说。

“老板还是希望你回去，你也知道培育一个战士要花的功夫。”

他见Bucky不说话，接着说。

“你做得很好不是吗？他没想真的处理掉你们，只是想警告一下，谁知道Rumlow像疯狗一样……”

“如果我不答应呢。”

Marcus从口袋里掏出几张照片，上面都是Bucky和Brock、T’challa在一起。

两个人沉默地倚着窗户站着，像叙旧的老朋友，但是其实，他们一起训练一起死里逃生生中赴死，他们可以是任何关系，唯独不会是朋友。因为只要一个命令，可能前一秒他还会为掩护你献出生命，下一秒他的枪就可能指上你。但是Rumlow又不一样。

Bucky隔着衣服碰了碰脖子上的军牌。

“这个人，知道我们杀了他老爸吗？”

Marcus一句话把深陷回忆中的Bucky拉了回来。

“你说什么？”

他不可思议地看着他。

“两年前维也纳那次。不过你们也不知道那次任务的内容。”

他的话像炸弹一样在Bucky脑袋里炸开。他听T’challa说过无数次他父亲，却从来没问起他是怎么去世的。而不论是何时何地，他都可以淡然接受，任何一个排列组合，都能赋予他旁观者这个身份。但是一定要是这个，好像上天认为他对过去做过的可怕的事的忏悔还不够多，才要安排这种巧合来提醒他。

“我考虑一下。”

Bucky平静地说。他现在只想打发Marcus赶快离开他的家。

“好。”

对方爽快地答应着。

“我相信你总是能找到解决问题的最佳方案。”

他把照片丢到地上，临出门前回头对Bucky说。

“欢迎回来 Winter。”

他刚走，Bucky就冲到门边反锁好了门。

他把Brock的房门推开一条缝，看到小孩无忧无虑地睡着才放心地坐到了地板上。

他知道，他的旧时光总有一天会找上门来，但是他没想到能用如此残忍的方式。

手机里，T’challa刚刚给他发来了信息。他在圣莫妮卡码头的沙滩上，和他说想他。


	10. Chapter 10

“你几点到机场啊。”  
Bucky刚换下工作服，就给T’challa打了电话。

“6点多吧。”  
T’challa刚结束了一周的行程，他从洛杉矶飞去了意大利有飞回了洛杉矶，终于能回到纽约休息一下。

“好。”  
Bucky看了看手里的单子，赶紧在超市拿了几样东西赶去结账。

他给司机打了电话，告诉他自己会开车去接人，然后开着他的二手皮卡到了T’challa私人飞机的停机场。

T’challa出来的时候没有想到能看到Bucky，他靠着车门上，穿着牛仔裤和棉夹克，头发扎了起来却仍被风吹乱了，像个淳朴的小镇青年。

Bucky看到T’challa，按了两声车喇叭。  
“跟我走吗，帅哥？”

“你怎么来了。”  
T’challa掩饰不住眼睛里的笑意。  
“是不是想我了。”

Bucky系好安全带转头看着他，停顿了几秒说了声。  
“是。”

以往T’challa逗他的时候，他都不作回应，T’challa不知道他是不是因为害羞不知道怎么回答，所以他听到Bucky认真地回答他，反而有点不习惯。

“我买了材料，等下我来做晚餐。”

T’challa看到了后座上的纸袋子，把身子往Bucky那边凑了凑。  
“今天是什么特别日子吗？”

“不是。”  
他的脸凑得太近了，Bucky小心地往旁边偏了偏头。  
“哎呀你坐好。”

回到家后，Bucky就拿出烹饪的书开始一板一眼地照着收拾食材，T’challa回房间换了衣服冲了个澡，就到厨房开始溜达。他一把从后面搂住Bucky的腰，下巴靠在他的肩膀上。

“我只想吃你。”  
他轻轻咬着Bucky的耳朵说。

“哎呀你别闹。”  
Bucky手忙脚乱地想挣脱开他，却被抱得紧紧的。  
“一会儿Brock就下来了。”

“你不是说他连我们睡觉都见过吗。”

Bucky腾得一下脸红了。  
“那是个意外！”  
他大叫到。

T’challa笑了，刚好他的手机响了，他这才松开了Bucky去接电话。

三个人在餐桌上热闹地吃着饭，Brock给T’challa讲着他在学校的事，T’challa给他讲了这次在欧洲看到的东西，还问他有没有想去的地方。虽然Brock告诉他他想去侏罗纪公园。

Bucky莫名地想起以前他和Rumlow和Brock在一起生活时的样子，那情景和现在相比简直惨不忍睹，他们两个因为药物的副作用很多时间脑袋都不清楚，也不知道怎么照顾小孩子。乌烟瘴气的小公寓和现在明亮宽敞的餐厅的区别简直像地狱和天堂，心里突然翻滚起无奈和苦涩。

他想到了Rumlow，他明白了他。

T’challa已经去把Brock送去楼上刷牙以后，坐在沙发上看邮件。Shuri现在在硅谷的公司，开始和几个人一起开发上次提到的解压工具，时不时地和他汇报进展。这次他去欧洲参加的合作会议，是Pierce组织的，他知道他一直在寻找合伙人开发防御武器，还准备将来把专利卖给国防部，但是他的一些观点T’challa实在不敢苟同。

Bucky走到他身边面对面坐到他腿上，双手环着他的脖子。

“你吃饱了吗？”

T’challa丢下手机，轻轻地拉过他的下巴和他接吻。

“没有。”

他抱着Bucky站起来，两个人的唇还是紧紧地贴着。

Bucky把T’challa推倒在床上，三两下脱了衣服跨坐在他身上，二话不说开始脱T’challa的裤子，T’challa刚把短袖从胳膊上拽下来，就感觉下面触碰到了一个温热湿润的物体。他呆呆地，看着Bucky把自己的性器含到了嘴里。

他之前不止一次用嘴给Bucky解决过，虽然不是每次都做到他射出来，但是他从来没让Bucky这样对他做过。他知道Bucky没经验，也不想逼他，但是今天他的主动让T’challa始料未及。

显然Bucky没法把整根性器吞进去，他用手抓着，有点强行往喉咙深处送进去，一次比一次深，引得他咳嗽起来。T’challa看着他生涩心急的样子，赶紧扶住他的后颈让他放松下来。

“hey，hey，怎么了。”

Bucky抹了抹嘴角流出来的口水。  
“你不舒服了吗？”  
他有点落寞地问道。

“没有，只是……怎么了突然？”  
T’challa挺起腰认真地看着他。

Bucky不说话。他推了一把T’challa，又把头埋了下去。  
“那就好好躺着。”

T’challa还想说什么，但是他的大脑瞬间又被肉体的愉悦击垮了。Bucky已经开始适应了他的尺寸，又开始认真的舔舐和吞咽着。  
有时他的牙齿刮蹭到T’challa极度敏感的性器，他听到T’challa倒吸冷气的声音还会抬着头和他说抱歉。那种既色情又纯真的样子让T’challa想把他直接压在床里操到他不能动弹。但是Bucky异常的认真又让他只能闭嘴接受他毫无节奏的吞吐。

“啊……再深点……宝贝……”  
T’challa开始抓着Bucky的头发试图控制节奏。他通过下身感受到Bucky的舌头和上颚，让他兴奋地能直接射出来，但他还想享受一会儿这小家伙的主动。

“……再快点……快点。”

Bucky已经觉得喉咙酸疼，却还赌气一样地听话，任T’challa抓着自己的头把整根性器都送了进去。

T’challa感觉自己快射出来了，他小心地提醒着Bucky，但是Bucky好像听不见一样。T’challa赶紧拉开了他，却还是有一半都射到了Bucky嘴里。  
T’challa慌张地从旁边拿过一条毛巾给他擦脸。  
“对……对不起，我没忍住……你怎么不躲啊。”

Bucky乖乖地坐着。  
“我想，尝尝你。”  
他小声地说。

老天。T’challa感觉自己就像发情的公狗，居然他一句话就能说得自己硬起来。

“我……有事和你说……”  
Bucky突然说。

T’challa搂着他躺下，‘嗯’了一声。

“我……把超市的工作辞了。”

“我先去帮别人做点事，然后，会……换新的工作。”

“哦。”T’challa答应着。

“我就说你来给我当贴身保镖就好了嘛。”

“好像也可以。”  
Bucky看着他，笑了。  
“这样我就能保护你了，永远不会有人能伤害到你。”

听他这么一说，T’challa才觉得不妥。  
“算了算了，还是别了。”  
“保镖哪都能找，你要是受伤了，难受的可是我。”

“你还记得我们第一次见面吗？”  
他们沉默了一会儿，Bucky又突然问道。

“当然。”

“我当时，都不确定自己喜不喜欢男人。”  
Bucky抬头看着他。

“那你现在确定了吗？”

“不确定。”  
Bucky仔细用手摩挲着T’challa的眼角。  
“但我确定。”

“我喜欢你。”

“老天，你别说了。”  
T’challa一个翻身把压到身下。  
“你再说我就让你明天下不来床。”

T’challa感觉Bucky的手伸到了他下面。

“你想怎么操我都行”  
Bucky舔了舔嘴唇。  
“我是你的。”

“这可是你自找的。”  
T’challa扶着自己的性器，边用手指扩张边往Bucky后穴里插了进去。

T’challa把他一直折腾到凌晨。第二天Bucky确实差点没下来床，他醒来的时候T’challa已经去公司了。  
Bucky知道他中午又要出差去哥伦比亚。

T’challa坐在飞机上，Shuri突然给他打来了电话。

“哥哥，视频我们收集到了。”

“真的！有识别到人脸吗，我这几天不在美国，没法去找你。”

“只识别到一个，查出来了，他属于一个叫‘西风’的雇佣兵团队，隶属于美国，不是我们以为的欧洲。还有他们团队的名单，但是没有名字和照片，只有代号。我还在找人查。”

“发给我看看。”  
T’challa激动得，声音都开始打颤。

威尔士  
赫拉  
凯鲁亚克  
猎户座

交叉骨

冬日战士


	11. Chapter 11

T’challa又看了一眼那张毫无意义的代号名单。烦躁地来到地下室。  
这次他出差回来过了三天都没见过Bucky了。他说在帮朋友的忙走不开。T’challa也没有多问，他现在要想的事很多。

Shuri那边的调查毫无进展，他自己联系的黑客也查不出任何东西，他感觉自己都离真相这么近了，不可能绊倒在这最后一步。

他的地下室里，堆满了两年前维也纳爆炸案的资料。从警察内部的检验结果，他请的私家侦探的调查，到记者们的分析和报道。各种照片和影像都能让他想起当时听到这件消息时候的震惊和绝望。

T’challa一遍又一遍地看着Shuri恢复的监控画面。  
只捕捉到了一个人的样子。  
他们应该是分开行动的，而那个人连对应哪个代号他都不知道。

雇佣兵。

美国。

他不确定是不是每个行业都会social，但是他身边有一个现成的可以咨询的人啊。他也许对同行的运作方式有所了解，起码可以告诉他他们自己的数据保护体系。

T’challa像找到了通往答案的捷径，他划亮了手机屏幕，背景是Bucky和Brock在夏威夷抱着冲浪板，Bucky脖子上那枚军牌在阳光下闪着光亮。

T’challa突然想起来之前黑客给他的Bucky的出入境记录。他隐约记得是两年的维也纳。但是这种巧合实在说不过去，他慌张地，找着几个月前的那封邮件。

哪有这么巧的事。  
每天有成百上千的人从奥地利的维也纳国际机场出境去到美国。  
那里是有名的观光城市。

找到了。

海关的记录的出境日期是10月26日。  
爆炸发生的2天后。

这说明不了什么。

发生恐怖袭击后谁都有理由改变原先的行程，那几天出境的外国人一定多上加多。

他们之前一直以为，事件的始作俑者是东欧的恐怖分子，但是现在已经证实了他们来自美国，T’challa没法不把他们联系在一起。

“你在哪。”  
T’challa拨通了Bucky的电话。铃声响了好一阵，不过还是接通了。

“怎么了？”

“你……我有事找你，你能过来吗？”

Bucky在电话那边沉默了一会儿。

“我现在不在纽约。”

T’challa不想直接在电话里问他。  
“你在哪里，我去找你。”

Bucky觉得有点奇怪，他都说他不在纽约了，是什么事让T’challa还非要去找他。  
“我……”

T’challa刚刚驱散的不安感在他的遮遮掩掩中又被拉了回来。

“这有什么不能告诉我的吗？”  
他突然严肃地提高了声音说。

“……”

“我明天就回去了，明天家里见，好吗？”  
Bucky用安抚的语气回答到。

“好，好。”  
T’challa没等他回答，就把电话挂了。

他想亲口听他说，两年前他在维也纳做什么。他现在可以接受任何答案，任何一个。

他从没想过计较Bucky之前做过什么过分的事，他的感情已经先入为主。  
如果第一面告诉他Bucky是个特工，还是杀手什么的，他确定会绕着他走，甚至不敢看他。但他从没见过那样的Bucky，也根本没法把他和那些事联系起来，而他又怎么能控制自己的感情呢，他连看到别人和Bucky搭讪都会不开心，他要怎么理智地去分析他呢。

或许他是去旅游的。

T’challa不吃不喝地在地下室走来走去。

或许他只是在那里转机。

他压掉了好几个电话。

就算他是去刺杀奥地利总统的。妈的，这他也无所谓。

T’challa想要见到Bucky，又突然有点害怕。Bucky告诉他他中午以后才能到，他想做点什么消磨时间，但是他觉得自己什么都做不了。

不知道过了多久，T’challa听到有人在往地下室来，慌忙地从椅子上站起来。Bucky看上去风尘仆仆的，胡茬都长了出来。  
Bucky把车钥匙往桌上一丢，脱掉外套，被墙上和桌子上摆着的各种图片和资料吸引住了眼睛。  
他突然看上去躲躲闪闪的。

“什么事？这么急。”

T’challa不知道要怎么开口了，他也不敢看他了。

“你两年前，在维也纳做什么。”

Bucky从来不知道T’challa调查过他，更没想到他会突然问这个问题。  
他在Marcus告诉他他们和那件事有关以后想了很久，他确定自己会对T‘challa坦白，但是不是现在，也不是在这种情况下。  
他的沉默吓坏了T’challa。

“你就告诉我，你在那做什么。”  
T’challa突然激动起来，他抓着Bucky的胳膊。逼他看着自己。

“告诉我，24日爆炸发生的时候，你在哪。”

“我……”

“我没想让你用这种方式知道……”

T’challa觉得自己突然崩溃了，他一把松开Bucky，转了个身背对着他。

“你为什么回答我这个！”  
T’challa突然大吼出来。  
“你，你随便说什么都行！你为什么这样说？！”

Bucky没有说话，好像在等T’challa把想说的都说完。

“所以你一直都知道？”

T’challa转过身，死死地盯着他。他的声音都颤抖了起来。

“你第一次见我，在Hydra，你就知道吗？你是故意找上我的吗？天哪！”  
T’challa完全失去了理智。他开始慌张地胡言乱语起来。  
“你为什么那个时候找上我？老天。你……你到底是做什么的？你……你……你为什么和我待在一起，你……Brock真的是你的小孩吗？还是你们都是来骗我的！”

“……你为什么这么想。”Bucky没想到他会这么说，小心地往前走了一步。  
“没有，不是，我不知道。”

“T’challa……我没有对你说过谎……”  
他伸手要去拉他，却被一把打开了。

“别，别。”  
T’challa摇着头，又自言自语起来。  
“好，你没对我说过谎，好，你之前不认识我。”

“但是，你只是没告诉我，你杀了他，是吗？”

“我要你给我讲，你们，是怎么杀死他的，给我讲！”

“Bucky Barnes。这真的是你的名字吗？你是哪个，猎户座？凯鲁亚克？还是交叉骨？”

……

“冬日战士，我是冬日战士。”

他说完这句话，居然看到眼泪刷地一下从T’challa眼睛里滑出来。他不知道他在愤怒，还是失望，还是恐惧，但是他也感觉鼻子一酸。  
他好久没说过名字了，他还是为那个名字付出了代价。

“交叉骨是Rumlow，Brock的爸爸。”

他看到T’challa狠狠地用手抹了一下眼睛。

“我，我和Rumlow，我们本来打算，做完那次就走人。但是显然老板已经想好处理掉我们了，所以我们也没有被告知那次任务的内容，也许吧，我们从不多问。”

“我只知道我们每个人带着炸弹，去布置在大楼的不同角落。”

“我，我不知道谁会出现在那。我们只想着，做完就，立刻离开。”

……

“但是我还没把炸弹拿出来，Rumlow，他就来了。”

“他让我赶紧走，说他觉得不对劲。”

“然后我们就中弹了。”

“袭击我们的是赫拉，我们队里唯一的女性成员。”

“我中了一枪，Rumlow被……他被打中了脖子。”

“我们想反击，但是，剩下的队员也来了，Rumlow就让我走，他说他来对付他们。”

……

“我……我说，我们得一起走。我已经看出来，他失血过多，但是，我们得一起走。”

“他说，要是一起，谁都走不了。得有人照顾Brock。然后，他一脚我把踹出了窗户。”

“过了一会儿大楼就爆炸了。”

……

“我，我知道他们在找我。我……是Marcus告诉我那次任务目标里有你父亲，他就是，监控里那个……”

“我……我本来想告诉你，但是……我想……先……我……”

“你真的在那。”  
T’challa自顾自地喃喃自语。

两个人本来面对面坐着，T’challa突然站起来，慢慢地朝他走来。  
Bucky没有动，只见T’challa扑通一声跪了下去。

“我一定是在做梦，一定是太累了……”

“才会做这种梦。”

“你在和我开玩笑。”

“求你了，告诉我你在和我开玩笑……”

Bucky无奈地，碰了碰他的手。  
“我……我很抱歉。”

“老天！”  
听他这么说T’challa又崩溃地大叫了出来。  
“停，停……你，你别说话……”

T’challa低着头，试图冷静下来，他的目光突然被Bucky靴子里塞着的东西吸引了。他颤抖着手，拉开他的裤脚。

Bucky的靴子里别着一把枪。

T’challa一把把枪抓了过来，猛地站起来，刚才试图平复的情绪一下子又崩塌了。  
“你又在做什么！上帝！”

“你又想杀谁！”

Bucky也没想到他能发现，小心地伸手想去把枪拿回来。  
“你……你听我说。”

T’challa拿着枪，又开始烦躁地走来走去。  
“老天……老天……”

“为什么……”

“为什么偏偏是你……”

他突然安静了下来，重新来到Bucky面前，把枪递了出去。

Bucky刚伸手要接，却突然听到他说。

“我知道为什么偏偏是你。”

“老天把你送到了我面前啊。”

Bucky的手放下了。  
他感觉枪口抵上了自己的额头。

“因为他听到我发的誓。”

“我不会放过任何一个。”

Bucky不知道T’challa开没开过枪，他连保险都没打开。

“T’challa，我……我知道，我做了没法饶恕的事，我，可以帮你……”

“你闭嘴！”  
他被打断了。

“T‘challa……”  
Bucky抬起头看着他的眼睛。  
“我知道他们在哪，我……”

“别那样看着我！老天！”  
Bucky听到枪被狠狠地摔到了地上。  
T’challa又背着他双手撑在桌上。他试图不发出任何声音，但是Bucky能看到他一下又一下狠狠地擦着脸。

两个人沉默了好一会儿，T’challa终于又平静了下来。只见他稍稍整理了一下衣服，径自往门口走去了。

“你走吧。”  
他对Bucky说。

“但是别再让我看到你了。”  
他往Bucky这边偏着头，却不看他。

“再让我看到你，你就不是Bucky Barnes了，你就是冬日战士，明白了吗，”  
他刚说完，就走了。好像很怕和Bucky再待在同一个空间里。

听到他走了，Bucky站了起来捡起手枪小心地收好。开着车驶离了豪宅。他一直在保持着冷静，他理解T’challa，任凭着他发泄情绪，连自己想说什么都忘了说。  
Bucky猛踩了一脚刹车，扭头看了看副驾驶座位下面的行李袋，里面的子弹匣，枪支和一些医疗用品露了出来。他终于忍不住，靠在方向盘上哭了起来。


	12. Chapter 12

Okoye不知道她老板最近出了什么事，前一阵还变着法儿的找理由不来上班，就算来，十有八九也得带着他那个小男友两个人一起腻腻歪歪的。最近反而住在了公司好几天不肯回家。整天挂着一张丧气的脸，她连商务会议都不敢给他安排。有时候他根本不听人说话，哼两声应付过去。她当然也不敢问，看他那个喜怒无常的样子，她怕自己不小心被炒了。

T'challa当然不好受，他自从把Bucky从地下室赶走，就直接换了个手机。因为他发现他们的短信和电话根本删不完，更别说那些存了好几个月数不过来的照片。直接把手机换了还比较方便。

他还没有把Bucky和他团队的事告诉Shuri，他没有把发生的所有事告诉任何人，因为他发现，他平时唯一能倾诉的人就是Bucky。

自己可是亲手放过了他。T'challa心想。虽然他曾恶狠狠地在父亲葬礼上发誓。他已经仁义尽致了，自己没什么理亏的，最亏的就是他。但是他却怎么也不痛快。而这种不安，来自他又深刻感觉到，他的喜怒哀乐，一直都是被Bucky结结实实地控制着。

这种认知让T'challa很沮丧。

难道离开了他自己还不能好好活了不成。

然后他又陷入了假装无所谓，又感觉不痛快的死循环。

T'challa赌气般地，再次来到Hydra。他包了一个贵宾室，叫服务生给他找来了当天所有褐色头发和绿眼睛的男孩子。企图把这一切重来一遍。

有什么了不起的，他心想。

来的人要么认识T'challa要么认识他的车钥匙，都像蚂蟥一样拼命地往他身上凑。

T'challa看着他们，年轻漂亮，甚至多了一份对世界了解不多的纯真。但他脑袋里，满是第一次见到Bucky的样子。他记得他遮遮掩掩地说起他的小孩，说那是他的第一次，他记得他咬破了嘴唇，他记得他眼睛里的水。他记得他第一次生气，第一次吃醋和第一次主动。

T'challa又对自己的懦弱生起气来，灌了几份威士忌，随便拉了一个男孩回了家。

他把陌生的男孩抵在墙上和他接吻，对方也温柔地顺从着。他裤子都脱了，直到他拉开对方的衣服。无瑕的肌肤让T'challa一下从梦中惊醒般，停下了手上的动作。他没法再继续下去。他给了那人钱，让司机送他走了。

这下好了，自己都开始阳痿了。

T'challa恼火地，大半夜又回了公司。他觉得房子里也满是Bucky存在过的痕迹。手机可以随便丢，这房子难道还要他一把火烧了不成！

“市长办公室发来的邀请，慈善晚会，你去吗。”  
Okoye看着T’challa烦躁地敲着电脑问道。  
“拜托别再推掉这个。我不好意思拒绝市长秘书。”

“哦。”

这什么回答。她心想。  
“那7点司机接你。听着，你得回家换个正式点的衣服……”

“不回。”  
她被干脆地拒绝了。

晚上被拉去慈善宴会的T’challa决定继续通过假装自己是个合格的花花公子来给自己催眠。他和市长打了个招呼，开始对来搭讪的人来者不拒。

不过很快他就后悔了。

好几个人都是来官方地对他之前的资助表示感谢顺便给他介绍他们组织的新项目，T’challa无聊地甚至觉得今天晚上的酒都格外难喝。

“我很感兴趣，不过，你可以和我的秘书预约下时间吗……Hey！ Robert！”  
T’challa不想再听他们滔滔不绝地介绍，刚巧看到纽约市警察局长走了过来。

“抱歉女士。”他用手指了指旁边然后接口溜走了。

“T’challa，你也在这。抱歉……”  
对方刚和他打了个招呼准备开始寒暄，就伸手接了个电话。

“又一个？什么时候。听着，你就在报告里写是分赃不均引起的内部矛盾，这种事我们不用浪费时间调查，明白？”

“怎么，遇到麻烦了？”  
T'challa问他。

“雇佣兵，麻烦。你之前不是也找我了解过，你可别和他们扯上关系。”局长从侍者盘子里随便拿了杯饮料一口喝掉了。“明明是自己拿钱办事，死了还得我们写报告。”

“死了？”T'challa敏感了起来。

“最近发现死了三个，都是私人雇佣兵。跟帮派份子一样，一下死好几个肯定是内部矛盾。他们做事也真够不利索的，被民众报案了我们就得从头开始记录。你也知道，雇佣他们的都是大人物，我哪个得罪的起。我得先过去了，一会儿还要颁奖，你可以想想你的获奖感言，大慈善家。”

T’challa呆立在原地。雇佣兵，内部矛盾，死亡。这几个词狠狠地撕扯着他的脑神经。他记得Bucky和他说他遭到了队员的清理，还有他当时找到自己的时候为什么带着手枪。  
他再也待不住了，他随手拦了辆出租车就坐了上去，流利地给司机说了Bucky公寓的地址。然而到了以后，漆黑的窗户则提醒着他，他找不到他了。

Bucky的公寓已经到期了，他之前已经在找别的公寓。那段时间正好是T’challa出差的时间，他也没太关注这件事，他知道Bucky会选一个适合他们父子俩居住以及离Brock小学近的中档公寓，但是他才意识到，他根本不知道那是哪里。

T’challa掏出自己的另一部手机，按下一串号码。  
所以现在是怎么样，他要说什么，确定Bucky没事以后再假装没有那个人的存在是吗。他觉得再这样下去自己准得精神分裂。  
阻止了更多乱七八糟的想法，T’challa先拨通了电话。

等待接通的声音响了很久。每响一下T’challa都紧张一下，也许听到他的声音自己就可以挂断了，毕竟Bucky不知道他这个号码。

铃声又继续响了一会儿，直到发出无人接听的提示。

这让T’challa不安起来。他又拨了过去。

“你好。”

“Brock?”T’challa愣了一下，“我是T’challa。”

“T’challa叔叔！”Brock惊喜地叫他。“你最近怎么不来陪我玩了。”

“um……”T’challa尴尬地不知道怎么回答他。“Bucky，他在吗？不用叫他过来。”

“他不在。”Brock干脆地回答道，“我最近住在Sam家，Sam送我去上学。”

听到他这么说，T’challa不仅没有安下心来，反而更担心了。  
“他……你，什么时候开始住在Sam家的。”

“五天。Bucky说他出去工作了，他要下周才回来。”

“他现在的号码是多少，告诉我。”T’challa慌张地问。

“他只联系Sam。你问Sam吧。”Brock说着就把电话递了出去。

“听着，Bucky告诉我……”Sam听上去在躲着Brock讲话，“告诉我你们已经结束了，所以，我没有理由告诉你他在哪。我也没有理由告诉你他什么时候回来。”

“哦，什么？我当然也没有理由在他回来以后通知你。”

“他状态看上去很不好，你最好不要和那有关。你最好也不要再打这个电话了。”

“如果我再看到Bucky不高兴，而你又和那有关的话，我不会管你是谁，我会去结实地揍你一顿。好吗，大老板？”

T’challa没来得及说什么，就挨了Sam一顿骂还给挂了电话。  
他沿着街道失魂落魄地走着，这么多天的躁动的火焰好像终于被熄灭了。

他们结束了。

结束就该有个结束的样子。

T’challa开始逼自己把注意力移回自己的工作和生活上来。他告诉了Shuri关于西风的信息，当然他没说他是怎么知道的。他们已经开始找人调查每个人的位置以及他们现在的状态。  
他还是得兑现自己的承诺。

这天他盯着手机在地下车库往自己的车走的时候，猛然觉得眼前闪过一个人影。那个人影正从自己的车旁边离开，突然看到他的出现，就跑开了。

那个人穿着黑色的上衣还戴着帽子，T’challa第一反应以为是小偷，刚打算叫保安注意一下，却看到自己的车窗上放了一个手机和一个小袋子。  
他不解拿着东西坐到车里。

手机没有上锁，电话和信息都是空的，但是T’challa在相册里发现了几段视频。  
他打开了第一个。

视频没有声音，看上去，是被人挂在身前拍摄的，晃动得很厉害，拍摄的光线也不好。

刚开始，像是拍摄者在和对面的人说话。T’challa不认识那些人，但是很快，这都不重要了。剧烈晃动的画面告诉他他们发生了肢体冲突，最后的画面让T’challa不寒而栗。  
他看到了枪口的闪光和鲜血。

他们都死了。

四段影像，四个人。

T’challa被吓得不清。这和他看电影的感觉一点都不一样。  
他颤抖着手，看着刚才和手机放在一起得纸袋子。袋子拿起来，有叮叮当当的声音。

里面是5个军牌。

4个名字他从没见过，第5个他却很熟悉，它曾经还被放在他自己的口袋里。

Brock Rumlow

T’challa知道，这一切终于结束了。

晚上T’challa做了一个乱糟糟的梦，他梦到了他父亲，然后又梦到他站在海洋球池里。  
他醒来看了眼手机，凌晨4点钟，刚想尝试继续睡一下，居然看到了30多个来自一个号码的未接电话。

他立刻清醒了。

那是Bucky的号码。

他想都没想就拨了回去，电话被接了起来，传来了Brock的嚎啕大哭。

“叔叔！”他边哭边喊着。

“怎么了。”T’challa被他吓到了，立刻问道。

“爸爸……爸爸不动了……”


	13. Chapter 13

听着小孩在电话那头哭，T’challa连衣服都没换就跑下了楼。他叫Brock不要挂电话，但是听着撕心裂肺的哭声又十分焦躁。他已经闯了两个红灯，开到半路才发现自己没有系安全带。

Brock告诉了他新公寓的地址，T’challa边往那里赶边想安慰他什么，却什么都说不出来。他不敢问Bucky的情况，对电话那头发生了什么一无所知，他觉得他才需要被安慰！

T’challa小心地来到这间陌生的公寓，Brock一看到他就立刻藏到了他的身后，扯着他的衣服不撒手。这里比他们之前住的地方宽敞了不少，能看出来他们还在整理，地上堆着各种打包用的箱子。在凌乱的客厅里，T’challa闻到了消毒酒精的味道。

他看到了客厅里熟悉的旧沙发，Brock拽着他，不敢往那边走。  
他抽噎着告诉T’challa说他凌晨起来去洗手间，看到Bucky躺在那儿，却叫不动他。  
T’challa被Brock吓得不轻。他的五脏六腑突然翻腾起来，他先没有胡思乱想，一步一步朝沙发走过去。他看到Bucky脸朝下躺在那，身上随便地盖着一层被单。

他屏住呼吸，缓缓伸出手去碰了碰Bucky的耳朵。

他是烫的。

这是好事还是坏事。  
他烫得，像刚从锅里捞出来的虾子。

T’challa终于吐出一口气。他突然愧疚起来，关于自己曾经说的狠话，自己为什么那么说，他看着他，他才不认识什么冬日战士，他只认识Bucky Barnes。

T’challa掀开被单，一眼就看到Bucky后背上渗出的血迹。他躲闪着Brock，拉开Bucky的短袖，发现那是一处枪伤，子弹都还没取出来。  
那个位置确实自己用手很难够到。伤口看上去已经有一段时间了，鬼知道Bucky的皮肉里带着这枚子弹过了多久。他感觉自己的心被狠狠揪了一下，又感觉自己感觉不到自己的心了，T’challa终于意识到，他的心，已经给出去了。

T’challa把Bucky抱了起来就往外走，Bucky确实一动不动的，呼吸轻微得几乎看不到。他不记得自己多少天没有见过他，不管是多少天，他都觉得比那长了很多。他不知道是不是自己的错觉，他感觉Bucky的双颊都凹陷了进去。

“跟着我。”  
他没有手再去拉Brock，转头对他说。

T’challa边开车边联系了自己的医生，他从后视镜里看到Brock靠在Bucky身边，他已经哭累了，但还是在抽抽搭搭的。

“爸爸怎么了……”  
T’challa听到他小声地问自己。

“他，他生病了……他没事的，别担心。”T’challa说完突然觉得鼻子一酸，他自己担心地要命，却不能给小孩看出来。

他们回到了T’challa的房子，医生也到了。  
他先把Bucky身上的子弹取了出来，T’challa才看到，Bucky身上的伤不止这一处。其他他能自己处理的已经简单清理过，但是医生说他的伤口都发炎了，引起了高烧。他的会厌因发炎已经肿大，严重阻碍了呼吸，时间再长一点肯定会引起窒息死亡。

医生清理好伤口还给Bucky注射了消炎的药物后，就先离开了。他说过几个小时还回来观察他的情况。  
T’challa直到医生离开了好一会儿还站在床边。他静静地看着床上的人，直到看到Bucky随着呼吸身体开始小幅度的起伏，才感觉自己紧绷的神经终于平稳了下来。

T’challa坐在躺椅上睁大眼睛，又拿出Bucky偷偷放到他车上的手机看了起来。他不知道Bucky下了多大的决心自己去处决了曾经的队友，他在想，是不是他让他决定那么做的。他不知道，Bucky会不会因此惹上什么麻烦，不论怎么样，他不会再让任何麻烦找上他了。他要是出了事，自己的心就也不会跳了。

迷迷糊糊之间，T’challa听到Bucky发出了轻微的声音，他以为他难受了，踉踉跄跄地跑到床边，听到他是在叫Brock。他看上去还没有清醒过来，因为叫了两声他就又安静了起来。T’challa只能趴在床边，一步都不敢走了。

Brock哭了一个晚上，早就在他的房间睡着了。T’challa也感觉眼皮越来越沉，头靠近Bucky的身体也睡了过去。

Bucky感觉自己整个人像在被火烤着，整个身体的水分都被蒸发干净了一样。他睁开肿胀的双眼，动了动手指，感觉碰到了什么温暖的东西。他想开口说话，干燥的喉咙被撕扯到引起一阵剧痛。

被他碰到的T’challa再次惊醒过来，他看到Bucky微微张着嘴，好像在要水喝，赶忙拿了杯子靠过去。  
看着Bucky咕咚咕咚地把水喝光，他刚想说话，却被Bucky一伸手，把眼睛蒙住了。

Bucky用手掌蒙着他的眼睛，T’challa也没有动，直到他听到Bucky吸着鼻子委屈地说。  
“你不是说，不想再看到我了……”  
刚说完这句话，Bucky就哭了起来。T’challa感觉到他的手开始颤抖。

“你说，再看到我，我就是冬日战士……呜……”

“我不是，我真的不是……”

“我……我没有直接杀了你父亲，可是，我没法和他的死脱去关系，所以……我……帮你报仇了……”

“我……我又杀了人……”

“但……我不是冬日战士……”

T’challa伸手没有挪开他的手，而是狠狠把脸埋在他手里，Bucky感觉滚烫的液体顺着他的指缝流了下来。

两个人维持着这个姿势，沉默了好一会儿，T’challa才抬起头。他抹了抹Bucky脸上的泪痕，把他的手贴在自己脸上。

“我知道，我知道。”

“我……我帮你报仇了……”

“好的，好的……”

“那你能，原谅我一点点了吗？”  
Bucky说完，大滴大滴的眼泪又顺着眼角流了出来。

“好，好。”  
T’challa帮他拨开了被汗水沾在额头上的头发。  
“那你得答应，永远不能离开我。”

听他这么说Bucky突然不乐意了，说着就要把自己手抽出来。  
“我没离开你……呜呜呜……是你把我赶走的……呜……”

“对对，是我不对，我错了，我不该那么说……”  
T’challa边说边把他的手拉到自己胸前。  
“你把我们吓死了，Brock吓得直哭，我吓得心脏都要骤停了。”

“我还难过得心脏骤停呢，你，你活该。”

“对对，是我活该，我活该。”

两个人你一言我一语地斗着嘴，直到Brock睡醒冲了进来。

“Daddy……你别再生病了……”  
他把头往Bucky胳膊里埋着说。

Bucky发誓，这是他第一次听到Brock叫他Daddy，他甚至不会这样叫Rumlow。  
“好，好。”Bucky这样回忆着，答应着他。

经过几天的治疗，Bucky的伤已经好得差不多了。他和T’challa讲了当时Marcus来找他，告诉他维也纳的事以及威胁他要他归队，他才决定用这种方式来结束这一切。

“但是我还是不知道老板究竟是谁。”  
他看着T’challa，有点遗憾地说。

“我会找到他的。”  
T’challa说。

“我会帮你找到他的。”  
Bucky认真地看着他加了一句。

“你可别了，你再出事，我们都不活了。”

Bucky看着他脖子上，刻着自己名字的军牌在阳光下闪闪发亮。

  
“Brock！披萨到了！我放到餐厅了。”  
T’challa端着一盘水煮蔬菜配鱼放到Bucky旁边的桌子上。

“我也想吃披萨。”Bucky看着他的食物，皱了皱眉。  
“我还想喝啤酒。”

“医生说你不能吃含盐高的食物，更不能喝酒！”  
T’challa说着把叉子塞到他手里。

“医生还说不能做剧烈运动呢，你昨天晚上干什么了。”  
Bucky低着头，用叉子戳着盘子里清淡的鱼肉。

T’challa一下脸红了。昨天晚上Bucky和他撒娇说他不想一个人睡，T’challa怕碰到他后背上的伤，但是又拗不过他，只能爬上了床。然后Bucky就和他说他头疼，让他亲亲他，两个人不知道怎么着就滚到了一起。到最后还是扯到了刚拆线的伤口。

“好吧。”T’challa认输了。  
“但是啤酒不能喝。”

后来Bucky找了一个搏击教练的工作，平时在自己的工作室里给各个年龄的学生上课，还会去给各种保镖公司的员工讲课。T’challa也从Brock的uncle变成了他的另一个daddy。

——————————————

养儿子日常：

T’challa刚到家就觉得气氛不对。  
客厅里，Brock正深深地低着头站着。

“我知道你不是那种会去霸凌别人的人。刚才为什么不说！”

“连我都不告诉吗！什么不好学人家打架，你不知道你爸最会做什么是吧。”

“怎么了这是。”T’challa小心地把西装外套脱了搭到椅子背上。

“和别人打架，把人家三个孩子打了，我被叫到校长办公室。问他为什么打架还不说！”

“是不是别人先动的手……”看他那气势，T’challa都不敢坐下。

“你别说话。”Bucky立刻打断了他。  
“我问你，你给他信用卡干嘛，他才上8年级，你觉得他用得着信用卡吗！”

“这……我1年级就有信用卡了……”T’challa看到Bucky瞪了他一眼，立刻不说话了。

后来Brock才告诉T’challa，是他看到那三个男孩欺负别人，才上去打的架，他和被霸凌的孩子说好不让其他人知道，怕被别人知道以后会有人觉得他更好欺负。

“你看，我就说Brock不会霸凌别人的，他是个好孩子。他一个人打了人家三个人呢，这么厉害……”

“厉害！”Bucky声音高了起来，“那以后校长叫家长去，你去吧，我不去了。”

“别啊，我怎么说也算公众人物，这，不大好吧……”

Bucky当然知道怎么治他。  
“好吧，我和你说，有个家长，可是一直盯着我屁股看。”他睁着大眼睛看着T’challa。

“我去，以后都我去！”

————————————  
总裁大人有时候会想，明明是自己提出的包养别人，最后怎么变成了他对别人言听计从，还得担起当爹养儿子这么重的责任。不过他得到了Bucky，所以还是很值的一笔买卖。

Okoye：这种智商基本已经告别做生意了。

Sam：我终于不用当保姆了。

THE END


End file.
